Secrets, arguments, hearts broken and fate
by Sohmaboyfangirl
Summary: Title changed, was The Sickness that made her crazy. Taylor gets sick, and the sickness makes her crazy. Nathan and Daley start fighting and Emily, Eric's little sister, has a huge secret of her own...and one of the others...is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Not everyone here lived the good life

FLASH BACK

Before the trip

Eric walked down the hallway of his house, after his mother died and father left him and his sister, Emily, he'd been alone. He had to buy all the food, pay for gas and propane, and he had to pay the bills. He had a job, he worked at Video Spot, it wasn't a very good paying job, Eric knew that.

Eric had a few ideas of writing a book called, '16 years old, living an adult life.' But he stopped that idea.

His sister helped, Cost Less Market let Emily bag groceries, even if she was 15.

Eric walked into Emily's room and jumped on her bed, "Emily!!! Time...to...go...to...SCHOOL!!!" Eric roared.

Emily rolled over, "C'mon...five more minutes..." She murmered. Eric laughed, "Nope, c'mon, I got the coffee ready."

Emily rolled out of bed, she looked at Eric. "Aren't you gonna leave?"

Eric got off her bed, "Okay, sorry...hurry, it's almost time to leave."

Emily nodded and shut her door, "Put a poptart in the touster for me!!" She added.

------------------------

Daley parked her dads car in the school parking lot, "Lex, get your things"  
She barked. Lex got out of the car, "I hear you!!"

Nathan walked up to Daley, a scowl smeared on his face. "Hello...Daley"  
He said bitterly. Daley smiled, "Hello Nathan!" She had won the school election, she was now the class president.

Nathan looked at her, "Your loving this aren't you?"

Daley shrugged, "I just won the war, now, I have to go...I have...things todo"  
Nathan growled, "Good luck...doing...president-like things"  
Daley looked back, "I will!!"

---------------------------

Melissa walked with Jackson, the wind ruffleing through her long black hair. "So...that's awesome that you got me in on going to Palau." Jackson said.  
Melissa smiled brightly, "It was no problem, you'll like it."

"Palau must be pretty sweet, I've always wanted to be on a islandy type place..." Jackson said. Melissa giggled, "Yeah, that would be cool..."

Jackson grabbed onto the straps of his backpack and smiled faintly, "So...um...I was going to go to Star Bucks today after school...do you want to come with?" He asked.

Melissa smiled, "I'd love too...three-fifteen?"

"Perfect, well...I gotta go, class." Jackson said.

Melissa stopped walking, "Oh, no, I gotta go too!! I'll see you later Jackson!!"

END FLASH BACK

Eric stared at the ocean, his brown eyes looking down. 'Why did he have to leave us'  
Eric asked himself, 'Just because mom died didn't mean he had to abandon Emily and I...'

Taylor sat down next to Eric, Eric looked at her. Her perfect blue eyes gleamed like the sea, and everytime Eric looked into her eyes he became lost in them.  
"Hey..." Eric said. Taylor smiled, "Hi," She laid her head on his shoulder. Eric frowned, "What's the matter?"

Taylor sat up straight and smiled, "There's nothing wrong, Eric..."

Eric looked at her, "You seem upset!!"

"But I'm not..." Taylor muttered. Emily walked up to them with banana's, "Dinner time." She said miserably.

Eric made a face, "What's wrong with you?"

Emily looked at him, "Nothing, I'm fine...I'm just bored...here." She said handing him and Taylor banana's.

"No thanks..." Taylor began, "I'm not hungry."

Eric stood up, "Okay, there is something wrong...with both of you"  
He pointed his banana at Taylor and then at his sister, "I'm gonna find out."

Taylor looked at Emily, and Emily looked down at her. "Uh...okay...I'm gonna go sleep now." Emily sighed.

Taylor shrugged and stared at the sunset, "This is a strange world we're living in..."

--------------------

Jackson sat down on a seat from the plane, he was playing guitar and writing a new song.  
"What's...the matter baby, why are you crying, what has been hurting you...lately..." 'Yeah, I like that...' Jackson thought as he wrote the words down.

Emily slumped over to the plane, yawning. "Tired? Already?" Asked Jackson.

Emily turned around, "It's late!!"

Jackson put down his guitar, "It's 5:30...or so Lex had told me."

Emily shrugged, "I'm just tired, okay, leave me alone!!" Jackson nodded, he sat back down. "Okay...but don't come crying to me tomorrow telling me your fricken tired because you went to bed way too early"  
Emily bowed, "My pleasure..." And she closed the curtain on the plane door.

Jackson rolled his eyes, Eric dropped a couple coconuts on the ground. "Where's Emily?" He asked.

Jackson pointed at the plane, "Decided to go to bed early"  
Eric narrowed his eyebrows, "Really? 'Cause it's usually me to fall asleep this early."

Jackson sighed, "Well, I would've made her stay out here, but she was about to bite my head off..."

Eric laughed, "Must be PMS..." Jackson looked at him, "Dude...please don't say that."

Eric laughed, "Alright..."

Nathan ran down the sand dune chasing after Daley, "No, please don't ignore me!!" He shouted. Daley turned around, "Your so CLUELESS!!!"

Eric stood up, "What did he do?"

"He...broke my little heart, NATHAN I HATE YOU!!!" Daley cried. Eric looked at her, "But that doesn't answer my question..."

"You don't need to know..." Daley muttered.

Nathan looked at her, "I'm sorry!!!"

"NO YOUR NOT!! YOU CAN SLEEP OUTSIDE!!!" Daley screamed. Nathan looked at her, "It's not your plane!!! You can't just kick me out!!"

Daley turned around, "Anyone vote on kicking Nathan out?"

Everyone stared at her with a clueless look on their faces.

"Fine...but you can sleep next to Emily, she isn't heart broken"  
Eric laughed, "Guys, stop fighting..." Melissa caught up with the fight, "This is why we shouldn't have relationships on the island...it's too hard."

Nathan walked behind the plane to get some water from the cooler.

Daley went into the plane crying, Emily was sleeping like a rock. She didn't even hear Daley scream at Nathan some more.

Melissa sat down next to Jackson and laughed, Jackson looked at her.

"What?" He asked. Melissa kept laughing, "You have...you have a little mango on your cheek"  
Jackson started laughing too, he wiped off the mango and sighed. "I guess your right."

"She's always right..." Taylor said. Melissa looked at her, "No I'm not"  
Said Melissa.

Taylor took a seat, "Yeah right, you know what to do when a person is upset. Or what to do when a person is sick..."

Jackson looked at Taylor, "But didn't you figure out what was wrong with Eric"  
Taylor leaned forward, "Your missing the point"  
"What point?" Asked Melissa, Taylor looked at her. "I'm just gonna shut up."

End of day 29 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Too much drama in one day 

One week later Taylor walked around the plane, looking at her feet. Emily knocked into her, "Whoa, Taylor...I'm sorry!" She said. Taylor looked up, "Uh...y-y-yeah...uh, bye." Taylor muttered.

---------------------------------------

ERIC VD

I was so stupid to let Emily go on this trip...no...wait...then she would be all alone...at home.  
I'm not so stupid, but I want Emily to be safe. Oh...I gotta go, Taylor's looking for the camcorder. Bye.

----------------------------------

TAYLOR VD

Thank you Eric!!! Looks around to see if no one is watching

Somethings wrong with me, and I don't know what? I am tired, dizzy, I don't feel good...and I don't want Eric to see me puke!!! Yeah, I'm starting to throw up, what is wrong with me!?!

-------------------------------------

Taylor shut off the camcorder and started to cry, "What is wrong with me...oh God what's wrong with me?" She cried. Eric walked in on Taylor crying, "Taylor...what's wrong"

He said. Taylor looked at him, "I...I don't know...I think I'm sick"  
Eric looked at her, "Like, sniffles sick...or, deadly ill sick?" He asked.

Taylor started to cry harder, "Both...I'm not sure!!! My stomach hurts, I'm throwing up, I'm dizzy"

Eric hugged her, "I'm sure it's nothing"

Taylor ripped away from him, "No...no don't touch me!! I could kill you!!"

Taylor ran off somewhere, leaving Eric completely clueless. "You won't kill me!!!" He shouted. Eric sighed, 'Okay...this is weird'

Eric looked back, "Uh...Jackson...I need help!!"

Jackson ran up to him, "What's the matter man?"

"It's Taylor, she thinks she's sick..." Said Eric, Jackson looked at him. "Well is she?"

"I don't know, she won't tell me"  
Melissa ran up to Eric,"Eric, Emily threw up"  
Eric looked at her, "What"  
Melissa grabbed his arm, "C'mon!!"

Jackson followed, "How could she throw up? We all ate the same thing"  
Melissa turned around, "I don't think this has to do with what she ate...follow me"  
Nathan carried Emily into the plane, Taylor walked into the plane in tears. "I made her sick!! I made her sick"  
Eric and Jackson ran into the plane, "What happened?"  
Nathan looked up, "I don't know, she started to throw up."  
Lex looked at them, "There must be some kinda poison..."  
"Yeah, right!! It's a tropical disease!" Said Nathan, Taylor kept saying over and over again. "I killed her, I killed her!!!"  
Eric grabbed Taylor, "You did not kill her!! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!"  
"Am I crazy?" Taylor asked herself. Eric and everyone else nodded, Taylor looked down. "What is going on then?"  
"We don't know...we don't know what's wrong with you, or Emily." Said Daley, Eric sighed. "I'll be right back."

Eric grabbed the camcorder and his tape and walked off.

He leaned against a tree, and turned on the camcorder. It automatically started to play, "Oh crap!!" Eric muttered. He went to take out the tape, but then his sister's face appeared on the screen.

'Dear diary, this is to hold secrets right...well I have one. I was gonna tell Eric, but I chickened out,

back at home, almost one months ago...I was walking home...and then someone grabbed me...well, he raped me. And... Starts to cry I think I'm pregnant...I-I gotta go...'

Eric stared at the screen, his eyes wide and his mouth open.  
He saw Jackson coming his way, "Eric, your sister's okay"  
Eric pulled Jackson behind a tree, "Look at this...LOOK AT IT"  
Jackson frowned at him, "Are you looking at someone's tape"  
"It's my sisters, dude, she's hidden something MASSIVE from me!!!" Eric pressed play.

Emily began talking, Jackson quickly turned it off. "Dude!! You mean, she's...p-p-pregnant"  
Melissa over heard them talking, "Who's pregnant?"

Jackson and Eric looked at her, "Uh...um...yeah..." They both stuttered.

Melissa grew mad, "Eric, did you get Taylor pregnant"  
Eric jumped, "NO!!! Two months ago, this is on her tape, some guy raped her...my sister...she thinks she's pregnant..."

Jackson covered his ears, "Gross..."

"That explains the throwing up..."

Eric put the camera in his pack and grabbed her arm, "No need for explaining, c'mon! I have stuff to ask my sister!!"

Jackson stayed at the tree, "Oh God...that's gross..."

Eric and Melissa walked into the plane, "Emily, what happened!? I saw your video!!!" Eric shouted. Emily turned white, "Uh...um...uhhh"  
"Emily, are you pregnant?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I am...but it's not my fault"  
Daley looked at her, "Your pregnant"  
Jackson walked outside, "I'm not listening!!"

Nathan nodded, "Me too, I'm out"  
Eric sat down and grabbed Emily's hand, "Who did it to you"  
Emily looked at them, "Uhm...it looked like one of the skater guys from school...but I don't know"  
"Were you walking on one of their streets, crap Emily!!!! There's two bad boy skaters in that group...what was the guy who you know...did that to you... what was he wearing?"

Eric said. Asking a bunch of questions.  
Emily breathed in, "I said, I don't know if it was a guy from school."

Eric looked at her, "Just answer my question?"

" ...I think he was wearing a black hat with...a...um...a S on it...I think...do you know he is"  
Eric let go of Emily's hand and looked at Melissa, "Danny Henson...he always wears that hat"  
He muttered.

"That's him!!" Emily said. "I sorta knew who the guy was, but his name escaped me..."

"When we get home, I'm gonna kill him!!" Eric shouted.

Melissa looked at him, "You know that that's not gonna happen?"

"Mel, don't be stupid...I can do what ever I want to do...he got my little sister pregnant...he raped her!!" Eric whispered. "And I'm not gonna let him get away with it...I'll be standing right here...sharpening my knife...waiting..."

"And what if we're still here after 9 months..." Asked Melissa.

Eric looked at her, "Oh, I'm sure we're gonna be home before Emily has the baby..."

Melissa walked off, but she looked back, "You can't tell what's going to happen in the future Eric..."

Jackson sat next to Taylor, "Are you feeling better?" He asked.

Taylor looked at him, "No...I threw pancakes in a river..." Taylor said.

(What does Taylor mean? Will Daley forgive Nathan?)


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson looked at Nathan, and Nathan looked at Taylor. "You...threw pancakes in a river?" He asked.

Taylor stood up, "I SAID LAKE!!!" She screamed. Jackson grabbed her, "I'm pretty sure you said river...why don't you sit down..." He said.

-------------------------------------------------

Ian walked around the island in circles, 'Where am I...?' He thought.  
Ian turned around, he spotted something red, he ran up to it. "Abby..." He muttered.

He pulled the rocks off Abby, to his surprise, she was dead. "Oh... no..." He said to himself. Tears rolled down the side of his face, he lost his best friend.

Ian bent forward and kissed Abby's cheek, "May God be with you"  
Ian walked away, wiping away his tears.

He pulled his notebook from his pocket and a pencil and started to write, 'Everythings so screwed...I'm lost, Jory and Captain Russell are dead...I lost my best friend Abby.  
I don't know where I am...like I said before, I'm lost...I hope I find the others...I never told Emily I liked her before I left, for all I know, Emily probably thinks I'm dead.  
God I hope she's okay...and the others too, this place is beautiful...dangerous, there could be anything out here. This place is huge!! But if there was something out there...

There'd probably be boats and planes everywhere taking old people to paradise before they die...anyways, I'll write later. Gotta keep moving.'

--------------------------------------------------

Melissa and Daley were at the shore talking to each other, "Daley, do you remember Danny Henson?" Melissa asked.

Daley's mouth opened, "He's been in jail twice...why?"

Melissa put her hands in her pockets, "Because...Eric found out that Danny raped his sister..."

Daley looked at her, "Seriously?" She asked.

"I'm dead on serious...I would never lie!!" Melissa said.  
"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Asked Daley.

Melissa frowned, "I don't know..."

-------------------

Eric sat down on a chair and rubbed his temples, "God...I have such a bad headache"  
Nathan laughed, "You should...dude, your sister's..." Jackson looked at him, "Don't..." "Dude, your sister's expecting...that's serious"  
Eric sighed, "I know, what if we're here for nine months"  
Nathan looked at him, "Well...we'll let Melissa or Daley deal with Emily..."

Eric looked at Jackson and Nathan, "Oh God...this is such a night mare!!!"

------------------------------------

NIGHT

Eric laid down next to Emily, "Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked.

Emily closed her eyes, "I tried...I wanted too...but I just couldn't." She said.  
Eric rolled onto his side, "If you told me before, you could've stayed behind!!"

"But if I did, I wouldn't know where you were..." Emily said. Eric nodded, "Right...Emily, I love you...a lot, lets just hope you have a safe..." Eric looked at Jackson to make sure he was asleep.  
"Let's just hope you have a safe pregnancy..." He said.

Emily nodded. "Me too..."

"What if it's a boy...?" Asked Eric, Emily turned her head to face him. "I'd name him Adam James McGorrill..." Eric smiled, "My middle name..." He whispered. Emily smiled and nodded, "And if it's a girl, I'm gonna go with Holly Nicole..."

"I like it...have you been planning this out?" Asked Eric, Emily nodded. "I've been making up names for when I have my own children...of course I thought I'd be married, and not being on an island."

Eric chuckled, "Well...you should get some sleep...I won't wake you up too early."

-----MORNING-------------------

Eric opened his eyes, he felt something wet on his arm. He sat up, blood covered his arm. But there was a message written in the blood, 'HELP' It said. Eric stood up and ran outside, he saw Taylor sitting on the ground crying.

"Taylor!!!" He whispered. Taylor looked up, "Tell me I'm crazy...TELL ME"  
She screamed.

Eric went back into the plane and came out with the first aid kit, "Taylor...did you write this?" He asked, he extended his arm.

Taylor looked at it, "I-I think I did..."

Eric pulled out some cream for her cut and a needle and thread.  
"Okay...this is gonna hurt, please don't move"  
Taylor began to hum, Eric began to worry. Eric stitched Taylor's arm and looked at her, "Did you feel that?"

Taylor shook her head 'No'...Eric looked down at her arm, but spot a mark on her wrist.

"T-Taylor...did you get bitten?" Asked Eric. Taylor nodded her head, "It hurt at first...but now I feel just fine..."

Eric looked at her, "Taylor...you've probably been poisoned..."

"That's not good...but do you know what's good? A roasted toad..."

Eric slapped Taylor, "Snap out of it, your delusional!!!"

"Okay...that hurt..." Taylor muttered. Eric helped her up and brought her into the plane. "Stay there...don't move..."

Eric walked to a part of the jungle he cleared out, "GOD!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!" Eric fell onto his knees crying.

He loved Taylor, and he hated to see her acting like this. His sister was pregnant, emotions were running high...all Eric wanted was answers.  
But he wasn't getting them.

"Eric..." A faint voice called. Eric turned around, "Emily...I'm sorry did I wake you?"

Emily looked down, she sat down next to him. "No...I woke up on my own"  
Eric hugged her, "Everything's gonna be okay..." He muttered.

Emily sighed, "I know that Eric...what's the matter."

Eric stood up, "Mom dies...dad leaves, we live on our own...you get raped, we get stuck on an island...you-you-your pregnant...I'm gonna be an...oh my God...I-I never thought about this..." Eric got in Emily's face.

"I'm gonna be an uncle..." 


	4. All around me

Emily rolled her eyes, "It's nothing to be proud about...I don't want the baby"  
Eric looked at her, "We have no idea how long we will be here, who knows...you might get attached..." Eric went back to camp.

Emily looked down, "Why would I get attached to a baby that I didn't want...?" She asked herself.

She stood up, she grabbed a knife that was in the ground and carved something on a tree.

'Ian, 1990, 2007.' Emily believed that Ian was dead, she never told him how much she liked him.

Tears welled up in her eyes, her life was falling apart in front of her.  
She dropped the knife and walked away, wiping tears away.  
She couldn't take it anymore, not knowing if they'd ever be rescued...or if they'd spend the rest of their lives on the island.

Nathan bumped into Emily, "Oh, God...Emily I'm so sorry"  
He helped Emily up, "Whatever..." She muttered.

Nathan looked at her, "Okay..."

Emily walked back to camp, there, next to the fire pit, Melissa and Daley were fighting over baby names.

"GUYS!!!" Emily screamed. "I'm not keeping...this stupid baby!! I'm not!! When we get home!! I'll with put it for adoption!!"

Melissa and Daley looked at her, "Okay...why don't you sit down"  
"NO!!!" Barked Emily.

Eric looked at her, "I guess I did wake you up too early..." He said.

Emily looked at him, "You did not, I'm only a month pregnant...how can I be tired already!?"

"I don't know..." Eric mumbled.  
Emily looked past Eric and saw that Taylor was tied to a tree, "What the"  
"She tried to kill herself"  
"Oh..."

NIGHT

Eric tossed and turned, he couldn't stop thinking of what could go wrong with his sister.  
'Get a grip Eric, she's not gonna die!!' Eric told himself. 'But will she...?'

Chapter three: All around me (Four months later)

IAN 

'Okay, it's been four months and I haven't found my way back to where my other friends are!!! I'm gettin' fricken mad!!' Ian closed his notebook and looked up at the sky.  
"WHY!?!?!?!?" He screamed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Eric sat next to Emily, he looked at her, and then stared at the ground.

"What were you doing walking alone?" Eric asked. Emily looked at him, "Walking home from Ian's...it was like...6:00...I think. C'mon Eric, it's over...stop asking me questions"  
Eric grabbed her hand, "No!! I'm your brother, I care about you, even more now because of your condition..." He said.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Gee...I feel so special...I'm gonna go take a nap"  
She stood up and went into the plane.

Emily yawned and stuck her hands in her pockets, digging out stuff she had put in them.

She pulled out a guitar pick, a braclet and a stick of gum.  
But she pulled something else out, a peice of paper.

She opened it up, reading it. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't want to do this to you...would you do something you knew was wrong if someone threatened you with a weapon? I am so sorry, Danny.'

Emily sat down, "Doesn't matter...if you knew it was wrong, you wouldn't have went out and done something horrible to safe your own self..." Emily muttered.

She put her head in her hands, trying to remember everything that had happened at home.

FLASH BACK

Emily smiled, Ian gave Emily her coat. "Thanks..." She said. Ian smiled, "No problem, come back...any time."

"I will, well...I gotta go, Eric's waiting for me to be home. I'll...talk to you later! Bye..." Emily said.

Ian opened the door, "Bye."

Emily walked out in the cold night, hands in her pockets. Emily gazed at the sky, then she thought about her parents. How could her father leave she and her brother like that?

She sighed, staring at her feet. But then she felt something grabbed her, covering her mouth.

Danny Henson, the guy who grabbed her, dragged her into the bushes. He didn't like hurting innocent girls, but his buddy and his older brother said that he'd be a wimp if he didn't do what they told him to do.

Emily passed out, Danny grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote down a note and stuck it in Emily's pocket.

Danny stood up and ran back home.  
Eventually Emily woke up, she breathed deeply and started to cry.

She got up and walked home, shaking, scared half to death.  
She would never tell her brother what she thought had just happened.

But she had to right? She decided to tell him after the trip to Palau, because if she told him before. He might have cancelled the trip.

Two days later

Ian knocked on Emily's door, "Emily...Emily are you okay? Eric and I are worried about you...c'mon, please don't ignore me!"

Emily opened her door, "I'm fine...I am just tired..." She went to close the door, but Ian stuck his foot in the door way.

"What happened when you walked home yesterday night?" Ian asked.  
Emily ran her fingers through her hair, "N-nothing happened..."

"You stutter when you lie...Emily, be honest...what happened?" Ian said.

Emily opened her door, "Get in..." She said. Ian stepped into her room, and Emily closed and locked the door.

"Something did happen last night..." She muttered. Ian sat on her bed, "Like what?"

"I...promise you won't tell Eric, I'll tell him when I'm ready"  
Ian nodded, Emily sighed. "Last night, I got raped..."

Ian's eyes grew wide, "Oh my God!!!" He shouted.

Eric walked down the hallway, he heard Ian shout. He ran up to Emily's door and turned the door knob, "No boys in my sister's room!! ESPECIALLY WITH THE DOOR LOCKED!!"

Ian opened the door, "Sorry...I'm gonna...go..." And he left. Emily looked at Eric, "What?"

Eric pointed his finger at her, "Don't 'What?' me...Emily, your 15 years old...don't piss me off by locking boys in your room...not only does that piss me off...that scares me!!"

Emily put her hands on her hips, "Don't baby me Eric...I'm not little any more."

"But I'm still the head of this house hold, I can do what ever I want...and expect you to obey me...Emily, bad things can happen if a guy gets his way with you." Eric said.

Emily sighed, 'More than you know'  
"Please, no more boys in your bedroom. Promise?"

"I promise..." Emily said.

END FLASH BACK

Emily laid down and stared at the plane ceiling. "Oh man..." 


	6. Chapter 6

(Thanks to Dramaqueenchris405, thank you for giving me tips and advice. Now my story is better, and it wouldn't have gotten that way if you didn't review me with that tip!! Lol, thanks!  
And thanks for all the reviews, they make my day!)

-----------------------

Ian, trembling through the jungle, bruised, cut, bitten. He sat down on a rock in a clear path, and he pulled a bandana out of his pack. He put the bandana on is head, to keep his curly hair out of his face.

He looked at the place he was sitting in, he noticed a piece of metal on the ground. Ian stood up and walked to it, he bent down. "I knife..." He muttered. He picked up the knife and got back up, he stared at the knife and looked at the tree in front of him.  
"...no way..." He said. He let the knife fall from his hand, he touched the tree with his name and birthday on it.

"I'm close..." Ian grabbed his backpack, he looked around the cleared area first, but then he had noticed a path that had been cleared by Jackson and Nathan.

Ian looked at the path and nodded, "I'm going that way..."

---------------------------------------------

Eric stared at the plane, Jackson and Nathan grew worried with Eric. "Dude, your putting too much focus on Emily, she's not gonna die in her sleep!!" Nathan said. Eric looked at him, "Yeah, well I'll tell you something. My-"

"GUYS!!!"

Nathan, Jackson and Eric turned around. "Oh my God!! IAN!!" They ran up to Ian, hugging him. "Dude, we thought you were dead!!!" Jackson said.

"My sister was worried about you!!" Eric said. Ian looked at him, "Well...where is she?" He asked.

Eric looked back at the plane, "She's in the plane, sleeping. Let's make this a surprise. She's been pretty upset, she's been depressed for months."

Ian nodded, "Okay, I'm in. How is everyone?"

Jackson walked beside Ian, "Okay, let's get this straight...not everyone had a perfect stay here on this island. Taylor's gone phsyco, littaratly...Daley and Nathan were together...but then they broke up. So things are tense between them, I thought you should know.

And there's one teensie little problem with Emily."

Ian looked at Jackson, "And what's that?"

Emily laid in the plane, awake, still thinking about that note that was jammed in her pocket with all that other crap following it.

"Eric." She called. Eric walked into the plane, "Yes? Hey, your up early"  
Emily looked at him, "I not that tired today,"

"I have a surprise for you," Eric said. "Hey, come in!" He said, calling out to Ian.

Ian nodded and walked into the plane, Emily looked up. "IAN!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!" Ian looked at Emily, but then began to stare at her stomach, "Holy crap!" Ian muttered.

Eric looked at him, "What"  
"Your sister!! She-she's pregnant!!"

Emily sat up, "How did you know?"

Ian got on his knees next to her, "Duh, it's pretty obvious. Your huge..." Emily looked upset, "I mean, not huge as the rest of your body...it's just...the middle half...c'mon, I didn't mean it like that!!"

Emily started to cry, she grabbed Ian and hugged him. "I missed you so much, I thought you were dead"  
Ian held onto Emily, "I...Abby, Jory and Captain Rusty is, their dead."

Eric leaned against the door of the plane, "Wasn't it Captain Russtell?"

Emily looked at Ian, "Oh no...that's aweful..."

Ian helped her up, "I know, but I had four months to get over it...you, this is a bigger problem."

"No it's not, I'm not dead!!" Emily shouted. She was sick of all the guys pointing out about the baby, "Emily, what's the matter?" Asked Eric, "Nothing, just leave me alone!!"

Ian looked at Eric, "Emotional"  
Eric smiled, "You'll get used to it, five more months"  
Ian frowned, "Shouldn't we like...drag Lex out of this part of the area when it's time?"

Eric rolled his eyes, "Nah, he'd be fine,"

"Okay,"

NIGHT

Everyone was asleep, all except for Ian. All he could do was think of when he and Emily were friends, they would've become more than friends if he didn't get lost.

"Ian...are you still up?" Whispered someone, Ian turned his head. Seeing Eric looking at him, "Uh...yeah..."

"Ian, am I being too controlling with my sister?" Eric asked. Ian sighed, "I don't know,"

"It's not like Emily did this whole...thing to herself, this was an accident. If it was on purpose, and we were home. I'd track down the punk that did this to her and kick his ass"  
Ian chuckled, "Nice, I would too...Emily's like...well..."

Eric looked at him, "It's okay if you like her, your not bad. But you just have to ask me, I'm like her father"  
"You mean gardian?" Asked Ian, Eric rolled his eyes. "Whatever, the point is...what if Emily...what if she does die giving birth?"

Ian stared at the ceiling, "I don't know Eric, she means the world to both of us. I know, that you don't want to lose her...she's the only family you have left."

Eric nodded, "It would be horrible if that happened"  
Ian turned onto his side, "I'm tired...can we go to sleep?"

"Yeah, sure..."

Chapter four: Moving on

two months later -----------------------------------

"What's a contraction?" Eric asked Lex, Lex rolled his eyes. "You'll find out..."

Eric looked at him, "Oh, c'mon!!"

Ian smiled at Emily, "God...your still pretty, even through this whole night-mare. Crashing here...this..."

Emily smiled, "Thank you...hey!!!" "What?" Asked Ian, Emily grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "The babies kicking..."

Ian started to laugh, "The babies a kicker!! Do you think it's gonna be a boy?"

"If so, he'd make a great soccer player...but what if it's a girl?" Asked Emily, Ian thought a minute. "A girl soccer player, the only way..."

Both of them laughed, Eric looked over his shoulder. Seeing Ian and Emily laughing together.

'It's so nice to see her happy...'

(I don't think this chapter was my best, but I am still a little tired. Yesterday was Christmas shopping, and it was AWEFUL!!! And today my family and I put the tree up, I'll update really soon.) 


	7. Chapter 7

Eric sat down next to Emily, "What are you guys talking about"  
Ian laughed, "We're...we're talking about how the babies gonna be a soccer player"  
Eric looked at him, "What if it's a girl?"

Emily took a sip of water and smiled, "Then it will be a girl soccer player. See, how simple was that?"

"Very simple..." Said Eric, the wind started to pick up.

Eric zipped up his jacket, "Is it just me...or is the wind getting louder?"

Jackson came up to them, "I don't know...sounds weird..."

Melissa looked up at the sky, she looked at Nathan. "That sounds like a motor!!" She shouted. Nathan looked at her, "A motor?"

They looked at the sky, Nathan looked at Melissa.  
A plane flew over them, "PLANE!!!!" Emily screamed.

Melissa jumped up and down, "OMIGOD!! OMIGOD"  
Nathan laughed, "THANK YOU GOD!!!"

Eric, Jackson, Daley, Lex and Taylor ran to Melissa and Nathan.  
"Are we going home!?" Asked Taylor, Jackson looked at the plane. "NO!! COME BACK!!!" He shouted.

Everyone looked at the leaving plane, but the plane slowed down. Daley looked at Nathan, "I'm so sorry..." She muttered.  
Nathan smiled and nodded, "I'm sorry too"  
"IT'S COMING BACK!!!!" Lex screamed.

It was true, the plane was turning around. Everyone felt a wave of excitment, they were finally going home.

Ian and Emily ran up to the others, "We're going home?" Asked Emily, Eric hugged her. "We're going home..."

(Sorry, I know this is a really short chapter. I promise the next will be longer.) 


	8. Chapter 8

ONE WEEK LATER 

Emily and Eric sat at their kitchen table, Emily read a book and Eric drank coffee.

"I need to go shopping today," Said Emily, Eric looked at her and took off his glasses. "Why?" One word he had asked.  
Emily put down her book, "Because, I can't fit into any of my clothes...I'm like...seven months pregnant!! I can't walk around wearing your clothes!! I'm starting to not fit in your clothes!!!"

Eric got up and put his cup in the sink, "Pregnant girls grow fast..."

"This isn't funny Eric!" Emily said. Eric grabbed a fry pan and a couple eggs, "Is that all your making?" Asked Emily.

Eric looked at her, "Do you want two?"

"Three please..." Emily said. Eric pulled out two more eggs and put them on the counter.  
"I can't drive you shopping today, sorry. I have to pay bills and stuff, that I didn't do in seven months"  
"Duh, Eric, we were stranded on that island." Emily pulled out a couple plates, "Hey, I need to tell you something."

Eric grabbed the cooking oil, "Yeah? What's that?"

"I'm thinking on keeping the baby..." Emily said. Eric nodded, "Okay, then what are you naming it?"

Emily smiled, "Jeremy James...if it's a boy, and Lacey Nicole if it's a girl."

Eric cracked the eggs into the pan, "Sounds nice, I like them...I like using our middle names."

Emily laughed, "Duh, Eric I know...you'd always write down your name with your middle name...even for school tests"  
Eric looked back, "Okay, yeah whatever."

-----------------------------------

Ian stared at his bedroom ceiling, his older brother came in. "Okay, so who's the hot chic your madly in love with?" His brother asked.

Ian sat up, "Adam, you know the girl...Eric McGorrill's little sister?" He asked.

"Yeah, her...she's a jerk...I talked to her on the phone and she wouldn't stop yellin' at me...she's not worth it."

"But I love her...I may sound crazy...well to you anyways, but I love her more than anything in the world.

She's got the smile of an angel, the eyes the color of the sky.

And the finest hair I've ever seen..."

"She's a brunnette right?" Asked Adam, Ian nodded. "Yeah. She is, a beautiful brunnette...anyway she's really busy now."

"Already?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you later...I have to call someone."

Adam nodded, "Alright, talk to you later man..."

Ian put his hands on his dresser and sighed, he looked at his mirror, seeing the words he had carved into it several years ago.

'I am a leaf in the wind...watch me sore.' Those words always made him feel like he was unstoppable, but he really just some punk down the street. Like anyone else, like Eric, like Jackson.

But Eric had changed a lot over those seven long months, he didn't put a lot of focus on himself, and a lot more focus on his sister and Taylor.

But was everything going to change now that they were home?

-  
Emily grabbed an apple, "Eric," She called. "I need to get to Melissa's!!"

Eric walked downstairs, shirtless and in a towel, "Yeah, I'll take you there once I get dressed."

Emily nodded, "Thanks..." She said as she bit into the apple, Eric walked upstairs.

She spit the apple out of her mouth, "Sour..."

Emily reached for a banana, then she started to think of how her taste buds had changed since the island.

Eric ran downstairs and put his hat on, "Are you ready?"

Emily threw away the banana peel and nodded, "Yeah,"

Eric grabbed his keys and opened the door for Emily, "Thank you," Emily said. Eric nodded.

-----------------------------------------

Jackson sat on the couch with Melissa, his eyes met her's, "Mel..." He muttered. Melissa looked at him, "Yeah?"

Jackson put his hand on her knee, "Remember when I told you that we'd go out sometime...when we were on the island?"

Melissa nodded, "Hhhmmhh..." Jackson leaned forward, "How does tonight sound?" He whispered.

Melissa smiled big, "That sounds awesome..."

Jackson looked at her, something about her made him feel home...home for the first time.

Jackson leaned forward and kissed Melissa, at first she didn't know what to do. Being in shock, but then she eased into it and kissed him back.

Mrs. Wu walked down the hallway, "Melissa, darling!!"

Jackson's lips ripped away from Melissa's, "Yes mom?" Asked Melissa, she was quite embarrassed.

"Eric and Emily are here!"

Jackson stood up, "Eric!!"

Melissa smiled at Emily, "You look amazing,"

Emily laughed, "Thanks, Eric's gonna leave...do you mind if I stay here for a while? Eric has to pay bills and such and I don't want to be lonely."

Melissa looked at the ground, "Actually, I can't...I have to pick up my sister from the store."

Jackson stepped in, "You can come with me, my foster mom won't mind."

Eric looked at him, "Is your foster mom any good?"

"Well, let's see here...she's over protective." Said Jackson.

Eric smiled, "Good enough for me, have fun Emily...now I gotta go."

Jackson looked at Melissa, "I'll pick you up tonight, I promise."

Melissa smiled, "Okay, bye Emily, it was nice seeing you again..."

Jackson grabbed his coat and his keys and opened his truck door for Emily, "I'll call!" He said.

Melissa nodded, "I'll be waiting!!"

And Jackson and Emily left, 'I can trust Emily with Jackson...she's in no mood for boys at this point.' Melissa thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily stared out the window of Jackson's truck, not saying anything much. Jackson looked at her, "So...what have you and Eric been up to?"

He asked. Emily looked at him, "I don't know, getting bills paid, but Eric hasn't finished doing that."

Jackson nodded, "Cool, how are you doing?"

Emily sighed, "Tired, but I'm not throwing up any more." Jackson laughed, "I guess that's a good thing, then."

Jackson pulled into his foster parents driveway, a older girl walked outside.  
Jackson opened the car door and jumped out. "Hi Cassie," He said.

Cassie looked at him, "Where have you been?" She asked. Jackson helped Emily out and walked around the truck. "At a friends house, and I'm baby sitting."

Emily nudged Jackson, "Sorry, this is my friend Emily"  
Cassie looked at Emily, "You did do that to her did you?"

Jackson blushed, "No, don't you have better things to do...go read your bible!!"

Emily followed behind Jackson, Cassie went up to her room ignoring the both of them.

Jackson's foster mom Cori came up to them, "Jackson, where were you?" She asked.

Jackson put his coat up and shrugged, "I was picking up a friend...and this would be my friend."

Emily smiled, "Hi, I'm Emily." She extended her arm out for Cori to shake it.

Cori looked at her, "May God be with you..." She muttered under her breath, Emily looked at Cori. "What did you say?"

Cori turned back and went into the kitchen, "Nothing dear..."

Jackson sighed, "My foster family are Christian's, so you might find stuff a bit strange."

Emily looked at Jackson, "I don't find it strange, Jackson, it's just religion..."

Jackson nodded, "Alright then."

-----------------------------------------------

Eric rubbed his head and sighed, "UGH!!!" He shouted.

Eric looked up and saw his moms bible on the counter, he remembered that his father never took it off the counter.

Eric got up and walked to the book, he flipped through the pages. But then he heard a noise coming from the back room.

He grabbed the broom that was leaning against the frigde and slowly walked down the hallway.

"God, please forgive me for all the stupid things I've done in my life. All the bad words I've said...all the things...please forgive me." Eric muttered. He didn't know if there was someone bad in the back.  
Eric opened a door on his left, he stuck his head into the door. Eric gasped, he was being robbed.

The robber stood up and pulled a gun out, Eric dropped the broom stick and put his hands up.

The man with the gun looked at him, "I have one question for you..." He said. Eric looked at him, and the man continued. "Do you believe in God?"

Eric looked at him, and said. "Yes, I do."

The man pulled the trigger, Eric closed his eyes tight.

BOOM!!! Eric fell to the ground, feeling the horrible pain from the bullet that was now through his chest.

The man pulled of his mask, "It was your choice, buddy."

The man grabbed his bag and left Eric to die, Eric looked at a small side table infront of him.

He noticed a picture of he and Emily, Eric's breathing was shaky.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Emily went into her house, she looked at Jackson. "Do you want some water or something?" She asked.

Jackson closed the car door, "Yeah, that'd be great."

He walked into her house and closed the door, "Where's Eric?" He asked.

Emily looked at the table that had a million pieces of paper on it, "I don't know...I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." She said.

Jackson nodded.

Emily walked down the hall, she stopped walking when she saw a hand sticking out the studio door.

Emily ran up to it, "Oh my God!!! ERIC!!!" She screamed.

Jackson looked at the bills on the table, and then he heard Emily scream for him.

He ran down the hallway, turning into the wrong rooms. "JACKSON!!!" Emily's screamed again.  
Jackson ran up to her, "Are you okay, are you?"

"ERIC!!! He-he-he-he..." Emily started to cry. Jackson looked behind her, his eyes grew wide. Seeing Eric on the floor dead, blood all over him.

"Oh no..."

"He's dead!!" Emily sobbed. Jackson held onto her, "I'm so sorry..." Emily pressed into his chest crying, Jackson bent forward and closed the door.

(Eric's been killed, Emily is left on her own. Will Jackson and Melissa ever date, what will happen?) 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter five: Slipped away

'Na na, na na na, na na I miss you, miss you so bad I don't forget you, oh it's so sad I hope you can hear me I remember it clearly'

Jackson got dressed in a suit, he stared at himself in the mirror. A lot had gone on in the past seven months, they crashed, Eric almost died, Abby, Jory and Captain Russell died.

Emily found out that she was pregnant, they got rescued, and Eric got murdured.

'The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same Ooooh'

Emily sat on her couch, Melissa, Daley and Taylor sat with her. Taylor looked down, "Eric was such a nice guy...I'm going to miss him." She said.

'Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you Goodbye on the hand I wish that I could see you again I know that I can't'

Jackson picked up Ian, Nathan and the girls. Ian helped Emily into the car, Emily's cheeks stained with tears.

'Oooooh I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly'

The pastor looked at everyone as he stood next to Eric's coffin, "Eric James McGorrill, born 1990, to 2007. Family and friends greave the loss of him, but he's in a better place now."

'The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same Ooooh'

Emily closed her eyes and then looked at all her friends, "My...my br-brother Eric, wa-was the best big brother I could ever have.

He cared for me...when I was down, and he took care of me the minute he found out that I was pregnant...I couldn't ask for a better brother, than Eric"  
'I had my wake up Won't you wake up I keep asking why And I can't take it It wasn't fake It happened, you passed by'

"I didn't know that last sunday would the day that I'd lose the only family I had left...my mother died two years ago...and my father left Eric and I.

I can't imagine my life with out Eric," Emily finished.

'Now you are gone, now you are gone There you go, there you go Somewhere I can't bring you back Now you are gone, now you are gone There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back'

Emily cried, and walked to her friends. "Emily..." Daley said, "Emily, we're always here for you..." She said.

Emily nodded, "I'm fine..."

'The day you slipped away Was the day i found it won't be the same noo.  
The day you slipped away Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...'

"Do you want me to stay over at your house with you?" Asked Melissa, Emily shook her head 'No'. "I'm fine!!!" She shouted.

'Na na, na na na, na na I miss you'

Jackson looked at Emily, "Okay..."

--------------------------two days later------------------------

Emily sat huddled in a corner of her bedroom for hours, letting tears fall to the ground.

She hugged her knees, praying that this horror would end.

Someone knocked on her door, "Who is it...?" Emily asked bitterly.

"It's Jackson..." The person answered. Emily didn't have the strength to get up and open the door.

"Come in..." She muttered.

Jackson stepped into Emily's room, he turned around. Seeing Emily in the corner of her room, "Emily, are you okay?" He asked.

Emily breathing was shaky, "Y-y-y-eah...why are you here...and not with Melissa?" She asked.

Jackson helped her up, "Because, I wanted to make sure you were okay!"

"Yeah? Well, I'm fine..." Emily said.

"Emily, a girl shouldn't live in a house alone...with no one to protect her." Said Jackson.

Emily looked at him, "I can't sell the house..."

"I'll move in." He said. Emily's eyes grew wide, "You can't!!"

"Why not? Emily, it's for your own good..."

"Look, I understand your trying to protect me and all that crap...I appreciate it but no thank you!!" Emily said.

Jackson wouldn't take no for an answer, "Well that's too bad, I'm 17 and your 15, I win. Ha,"

"Fine, you can sleep in the master bedroom...it's been empty forever." Emily mumbled.

Jackson nodded, "Okay,"

NIGHT

Jackson had packed his whole room, and brought it to Emily's house. "Well, that's the last of my room," Jackson said as he pulled his bedding in.

Emily turned her head, she nodded and stuck her nose in a book.

"Is that what you do all day?" Asked Jackson, Emily put her book down. "No...I'm just reading...I made you a sandwich."

Jackson smiled, "Thank you, hey, I hope you don't feel like me moving into your house is wrong."

Emily tried to get up off the couch, "I don't feel that way, Jackson. Your trying to help me and I'm accepting your help."

Jackson sat down at the table, "Well, I'm glad I did...Cori has seven kids packed into that small house, and I was about to get kicked out to bring in her new baby."

Emily smiled, "Is Cori pregnant?"

"Yeah, but I don't care, five of the kids in the house are her's."

Emily finally got off the couch and went into the fridge for a drink, "Yeah, I guess..." 


	11. Chapter 11

Jackson stared at her, "You've got...you've got something in between your teeth." He said.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Whatever Jackson,"

"Is this how you act all the time? Gee, I should've put more thought into moving in," Jackson said teasingly.

Emily laughed, "Ha, ha, your very funny Jackson. Do you want a soda?"

Jackson finished his sandwich and nodded, "Yes please,"

Emily opened the fridge and handed Jackson a soda, Jackson looked at the white board on the fridge.

"Tomorrow your going to a doctor's apointment?" He asked.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, I'm asking Daley and her mom to come with..." She tried to sound happy, but she wasn't really accomplishing that.

"Okay, do you want me to take you guys there? I can wait in the car"  
Jackson offered, he was trying to be as helpful as possible.

"Um...sure, I'll let Daley and Mrs. Marin know that." Emily said. She sat in her chair and stared at her fingers.

"I know this is all happening really fast, Eric...you know, and me moving in...but I care about you." Said Jackson

Emily smiled, "Thanks, I really appreciate that."

-  
NEXT DAY

------------------------------

Daley stood at her porch with her mom, "And why did you decide to come with?" She asked her mom.

Mrs. Marin looked at Daley, "Because, Emily is a family friend. It's the right thing to do for a friend."

Jackson pulled up the Marins drive way, "Are you coming or not?" Jackson called out.

Daley and Mrs. Marin got in his car, Mrs. Marin looked at Emily. "Look at you!! Your glowing! You could be having twins!"

Daley sighed, "Mom..." She muttered.

Mrs. Marin blushed, "Oh, sorry."

Emily was indeed huge for seven months, "Don't sweat it Mrs. Marin, it's cool." She said.

"Okay, we're here..." Jackson said. Emily opened her door and stepped out of it.

"Thanks Jackson," Said Daley, Jackson nodded. "Welcome."

-----------------------------

Emily laid on a table, the doctor pointed at a screen. "It's a little blurry..." Said Emily.

The doctor pressed a couple buttens, "Oh my..." He said.

Mrs. Marin looked at him, "What? What's wrong?"

The doctor looked at her, "Nothing's wrong ma'am...just that...there's more than one baby here."

Emily looked at Daley, "Wow...I'm having twins?"

"Not exactly..."

"Triplets?" Guessed Mrs. Marin.

"Nope. Emily, you have five babies in you..." The doctor told her, Emily looked at him. "Crap, are you serious!?" She said.

The doctor nodded, "How old are you again?" He asked.

Daley looked at him, "She's 15!!"

"Wow, that's such a young age to have that many children at one time!!"

---------------------------------

Jackson yawned, he looked at the clock. "Next time...Nathan's taking them to a doctor's apointment..." He said to himself.

Emily opened the car door and got in, "Hey, how did it go?" Asked Jackson.

Emily looked at him, "I'm having five kids..."

Jackson was fiddling with the volume when Emily said that, when he heard her he turned the volume all the way up.

"No fricken way!!"

"I know right?!" Emily asked.

Jackson turned on the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, "That's rediculace!!!" He said.

Emilly sighed, "It just happened...you know if you can't handle all the kids then you don't have to stay at my place."

Jackson shook his head, "No, if I can't handle it then you certaintly can't handle it!"

Daley looked at the two of them, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Jackson said. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter six: Oh baby 

Melissa sat down on the couch with Emily, "So, how has Jackson's attitude been?" Melissa asked out of curiosoty.

Emily shrugged, "He's been doing fine, but I think he's being a little over protective...it's creepy."

Melissa laughed, "And how's that?"

"I think he keeps coming into my room to check on me..." Emily said. Melissa and Emily looked at each other and laughed.

"He's really looking out for you,"

Jackson walked into the house, "Hey...Melissa." He said. He looked at her, Melissa had curled her hair. And she was wearing makeup, "You look...look great."

Melissa smiled, "Thank you," She said.

"It's raining hard out there..." He said. He couldn't stop staring at Melissa, but for some reason...just for some reason, he didn't feel right with her.

She was beautiful, yes, but could Jackson take it when Melissa got mad at him for hanging out with Taylor or Emily too long?

Jackson didn't quite know, so he took his coat off and sat on the couch in between Melissa and Emily.

"How are my ladies today?" He asked.

Melissa smiled, "Oh, your look nice all wet and plastered..." She said.

Jackson laughed, "Uh...I'll take that as a compliment!!"

Emily had a big smile on her face, but then her face turned white. She suddenly felt uncomfortable, "Uh...g-guys..." She muttered.

Jackson looked at her, "Yeah?"

Emily looked at him, "I think my water just broke..."

Jackson jumped up, he grabbed his keys. "Melissa!! Get her pillow...and uh...that emergancy pack on her floor!" Jackson said.

Melissa nodded and ran upstairs, Jackson grabbed Emily's hand and led her outside.

The rain poured, hitting them hard. Jackson opened the door for Emily, "Okay...MELISSA!!" He shouted.

A neighbor opened his door, "SHUT UP!!!" He shouted.

Jackson looked at him, he was soaking wet. "My friend's in labor!! SO DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!!! YOU SHUT UP!!" He shouted back.

The neighbor went back into his house, Melissa got in the car.  
"Okay, this is it..." Jackson muttered.

Emily breathed in, "Hurry!!"

----------------------------------------

Jackson, Emily and Melissa ran into the hospital. Jackson knocked on the counter in the waiting room.

A young woman answered him, "Yes?"

"Hello, my friend here...yeah her water broke." Said Jackson.

Melissa watched Jackson, 'Oh my God, he's falling for her...' She thought.

The lady nodded, "We'll get you a room in a minute."

Jackson looked at her, "Sorry, there can't be no minute. She's carrying five babies, I don't think she can wait!"

Melissa nodded, but remained silent. The lady behind the counter nodded, "Alright, hold on..." She picked up a phone, "Adam, your patient is here...she's in labor..." She said.

Jackson rolled his eyes, 'Can she be anymore annoying?' He asked himself.

"Okay, happy?" The lady asked. Jackson scowled, "Thanks..."

A nurse came in with a wheel chair, Emily sat down in it.

"Alright, sweetie are you ready?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah," Answered Emily, the nurse left with her.

Melissa and Jackson sat down in the waiting room, Melissa turned to face Jackson. She breathed in, "Do you like Emily more?"

Jackson looked at her, "What...oh...uh...I'm not sure." He said.

Melissa looked at him, "Your not sure? Jackson that's not an answer!!"

Jackson sighed, "I'm sorry, yeah, I do like Mandy Moore...I'm sorry."

Melissa bit her lip, she stood up and slapped Jackson's face. "Good day"  
And she left. Jackson looked back at Melissa, "Okay...weird..." He said.

A nurse walked into the waiting room, "Cody Jackson, Emily McGorrill wants you with her...Cody Jackson?"

Jackson looked up, "Oh, sorry, that's me." He got up and walked with the nurse, "So how's this gonna work?" Asked Jackson.

The nurse opened the room Emily was in, "I don't know...I just bring people in and out..."

"Alright...then you do a good job..." Jackson came up to Emily, "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I dunno, I think they said 'C-section.' I can't have the babies naturally." Emily said.

Jackson nodded, "Understandable"  
Emily looked at Jackson's face, "Your face is all red..."

"Yeah...I...hit a door..." He lied.


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay," Emily said. The doctor came up to Emily, "Are you ready"  
Emily nodded, "Yeah,"

the doctor turned to Jackson, "Your not allowed in the operation room so I suggest you should go."

Jackson nodded, "Alright." Jackson left and went outside. He went into his car, he turned to see Melissa in the back seat crying.

"Mel...I'm sorry," He said. Melissa looked at him, "How could you like Emily more!?" Jackson thought a minute, "OH!!! Did you say Emily more?" Melissa nodded, Jackson started laughing. "I thought you said, 'Do you like Mandy Moore!!!"

Melissa stopped crying, "You mean...you don't like Emily...McGorrill more?"

Jackson smiled, "No, I don't...Mel, I'm in love with you." Melissa looked at him, "Really?"

Jackson nodded, "I wouldn't lie to you, and I only moved in with Emily because she's too young to stay in a house all by herself!! There's nothing going on between us, I promise!"

Melissa smiled, "Okay..." Jackson looked at her, "Do you...wanna try that kiss again?" He asked. Melissa looked at him and remembered that the last time they kissed was last month.

She nodded, "Okay"  
Jackson's eyes sparkled, he looked into her eyes. Melissa leaned closer and kissed Jackson.

Jackson ran his fingers through Melissa's long black hair, "I'm sorry I didn't spend a lot of time with you..." He muttered.

Melissa sat up, "It's okay..."

-------------------------------------------------------

Jackson and Melissa walked into Emily's room holding hands, "Hey, Emily! How are you feeling?" Asked Melissa.

Emily looked at them, "Tired..."

Jackson laughed, "Where are the babies?"

"Their coming..." Emily answered. She tried to keep her eyes open, but the medication that was given to her was making her fade out.

Melissa smiled, "Well, I can see your tired...we'll let you get your rest."

Emily nodded, "Thanks,"

Jackson and Melissa said goodbye and walked into the hallway, "Are you Mr. McGorrill," A nurse asked Jackson.

Jackson looked at the nurse, "No, but I'm a friend of Mr. McGorrill. Why?"

The nurse had many other nurses come out with Emily's babies.

Melissa gasped, "Aw! Their so adorible!"

Jackson looked at the babies, "They all look different..."

"I know," Said the nurse, "Two of them have their father's DNA, and two of them have their mother's DNA. The last one is the cutest he's gonna be something amazing.''

Melissa smiled, "Can I hold one?"

"Absolutly"  
The nurse handed Melissa a baby, "Would you like to hold one sir?"

Jackson looked at her, "Um...sure, why not?"

Jackson took a baby and smiled, "He looks like Eric"  
He said.

Melissa looked at Jackson, "How do you know?"

"I saw a baby picture of Eric, this baby looks exactly like him."

"So...tell me Jackson, how are you going to handle all those crying babies...and that's not including the emotions of a 15 year old girl who might not be able to handle all this."

"Emily can handle the babies, I'll help her...you can help, Daley...but I don't think Ian or Nathan will be up to changing diapers." Said Jackson.

Melissa laughed, "What about you?"

"Uh...I don't think I'll change a lot of diapers, but I'll change some."

-  
THREE DAYS LATER -------------------------------------

NIGHT

Jackson woke up, strangled under his covers. He heard screaming and crying coming from outside, so Jackson got out of bed and walked into Eric's old room that he, Nathan and Ian had made into a nursery.

Jackson saw Emily sitting in her chair rocking a couple babies, "Jackson, can you help please?" She asked.

Jackson nodded, he picked up a baby. "Uh...I think I figured out her problem...she smells." He said.

Emily yawned, "The changing tables over there..."

Jackson nodded, he gulped and put the baby down on the table. "What's her name?"

"Lacey," Emily said. Jackson nodded, "Right," Jackson took off Lacey's diaper, "OH!!! GOD!!" Jackson shouted.

Emily looked at him, "Jackson, not so loud!! You'll scare the babies!"

Jackson sucked in his breath and took care of Lacey's diaper, "Ew, that was not right."

He said as he put Lacey back in her crib, "I'm gonna get some bottles, do you need anything?"

"No thank you," Said Emily, Jackson nodded and ran downstairs.

As Jackson poured formula into each of the five baby bottles, Emily's cellphone rang.

Jackson washed his hands and answered the phone, "Hey Ian,"

"Hey, dude, you sound like your wiped out." Ian said.

Jackson sighed, "The babies are freaking out, hey I gotta go...I'll call you back in the morning."

"Alright man, take care."

Jackson walked back upstairs, "Okay, did someone order five baby bottles, warm but not too warm?"

Emily giggled, "Alright, stop trying too hard. And stop reading my magazines."

"Fine, by the way, Ian called."

"Okay, did you tell him I couldn't talk right now?" Emily asked.

Jackson nodded, "Tomorrow, Daley and Nathan are coming over to help...Melissa and I sorta have a date."

"Awesome!! You guys are finally together! I'm happy for you!" Said Emily,

Jackson nodded, "Thanks," 


	14. Chapter 14

Emily sat up and put the babies back in their cribs, "Well...you can go back to bed now...if you want." She said.

Jackson looked at her, "I'd like to go back to bed, thank you"  
And Jackson left to go to bed.

Emily smiled at her kids, she sat back in her chair. She hasn't picked out the name for the last child.

Then an idea hit her, "Eric Lewis,"

She went to turn out the lights, "Goodnight..."

Chapter seven: Finding Danny Henson, and Eric's murderer.

Taylor walked down the halls of Hartwell Highschool, she met up with Ian and Nathan.

Ian leaned against his locker, "You have the picture of Emily and the kids?" He asked.

Taylor nodded, "Yes," Nathan nudged Ian, "There's Danny, c'mon. Taylor stay here."

Ian grabbed the picture and walked with Nathan, "Hey, Danny...do you remember Emily McGorrill?" Nathan asked.

Danny looked at him and nodded, "Yes...I remember her..."

Ian and Nathan laughed, "Of course you do, well, remember the night you..." Ian looked around to see if no one was listening. "The night you raped her?"

Danny gulped and nodded, "Yeah...why do you bring that up?"

Nathan smiled, "Ian and I came to give you a news flash, why don't you take a look at your children." Ian handed Danny the picture, Danny stared at it.

"I did that to her, she's got five kids!!! I'm a father!!" Danny shouted.

Ian laughed, "And it's a pain in the ass to keep up with their names too, if you want...Emily has invited you to come to her house to see your children."

"But Cody Jackson will be near you at all times, because...he doesn't trust you." Said Nathan, Danny looked at the two of them.

"Why isn't Eric dealing with all of this?" He asked. Ian looked at him, "He had been shot a month ago,"

"Wow...I'm sorry," Said Danny, Nathan and Ian lokoed at each other. "You should be sorry, we got a call from the Police...the killers your brother."

Nathan said.

Danny's mouth opened, "My brother...killed Emily's brother? God, I am so sorry...I didn't know he'd do that."

"And why would he?" Asked Ian, Danny looked at him. "Well, I don't know. I never had a close relationship with my brother, he always made me do bad things...if I didn't do them he said he'd kill me."

Ian pushed Danny against his locker, "Well, you shouldn't have done what you done to my girl!!!"

Danny looked at the picture of Emily once more, "She looks happy,"

"That's because...I don't know why, but she's pretty happy!!" Nathan yelled.

Danny put his hands up, "I'll come by later today, I promise!!"

---------------------------------------

Melissa looked at herself in her mirror, she was wearing a long black dress. Her mother opened her door, "Oh, Melissa...you look beautiful!!"

Melissa turned around, "Thank you...I just hope Jackson won't stand me up." 


	15. Chapter 15

"I hope not, he's a nice guy Melissa." Said Mrs. Wu, Melissa nodded. "I know, a really cute guy too."

Melissa blushed and grabbed her purse, "Oh, he's here. I gotta go, by mom!!"

-----------------------------------------------

INDIANA

Bill McGorrill, Emily and Eric's father, sat on his couch. He turned on his TV, he switched the channel to news.

Dizzy, he took another swig of scotch. 'And we're looking at California weather, but first. John would like to talk about the news flash of today,' Said a news reporter.

'Thank you Dave, in LA California. A young girl at the age of fifteen, had five children at once. This young girl is Emily Nicole McGorrill, we're here with Emily right now.'

The news reporter looked at Emily, 'What was it like having all those kids, I mean when you found out, tell me...what was that like?'

Emily smiled, 'It was...at first, a shock...but then I grew happy with the fact that I was going to have a large family.'

Bill looked at the TV screen, unsure if he was seeing his daughter, or if he was so drunk that he was seeing things.

'Were your friends a good suport?'

'Oh yes, after my brother Eric got shot and died, my friend Jackson moved in with me. He helped me with everything, it was almost creepy.'

'Ha ha, how many boys and how many girls did you have?'

'Two girls, and three boys.' Answered Emily.  
Bill got close to the TV screen, "I'm...I'm a grandfather!!!"

'What are the names of the children?' Asked the reporter.

Emily smiled, 'Lacey Nicole, Holly Joanne, Jeremy James, Adam Paul, and Eric Lewis.'

'Do they have a last name?'

Emily looked at the reporter, 'I'm not sure, they have a father...but...I think I'm gonna go with McGorrill.'

Bill ran upstairs to his girlfriends room, "Bella!! We're going to California!!"

Bella looked at him, her long black hair in her face. "I'm busy Bill, can't you drive yourself?"

Bill looked at her, "I'm drunk, I can't drive. C'mon, I'm a grandfather!!"

"Did your daughter get knocked up by her boyfriend?" Bella asked.

"I'll ask her when we get there now get your jacket and let's get out of here!!" Bill said.

Bella sighed, "You act like their five minutes away, Bill, sweetie, their not. Their three days away!!"

"Then put me on a plane!"

Bella nodded, "Alright darling,"

All the news reporters left, and Emily walked inside.

"Gee, Nathan I didn't know I was gonna be reported!!" She said.

Nathan put a diaper on one of the babies and looked back, "Strange eh"  
Emily sat down, "Totally," Emily took her baby, "Is this Adam?" She asked.

"Uh...I'm not sure, that might be Jeremy," Nathan muttered.

"Aw, Nathan, you messed my babies up!?"

"Mixed them up!!" Nathan corrected her.

Emily stood up, "Alright, fine whatever. I'm going to go see what baby I have..."

Nathan rolled his eyes, he had a head ache. All the screaming babies, the snotty news reporters.

He sat down and went on the computer, "Whoa..." MSN popped up, "Emily!! Your all over the internet!!" Nathan shouted.

Taylor's IM popped up.

Shopchic: Emily, where have you been!?

Nathan stared at the screen

FLYLEAFGRL: Um...this is Nathan.

Shopchic: Okay, whatever...I'll call Emily later.

FLYLEAFGRL: I see your feeling better, bye.

(I won't be updating soon because of cleaning and my family coming over from California!! But when I do get back on, I'll update more!!" 


	16. Chapter 16

Daley and Ian walked back and forth holding crying babies, "Emily, are you sure you want to keep all these babies?" Asked Daley.

Emily walked into the nursery, "Yes, I wouldn't give up my babies...especially the last one."

"Emily, so...sometime you want to go to the movies?" Asked Ian, Emily looked at him. "Sure, I'll have to find a baby sitter..."

Daley rolled her eyes, "Emily, you need a break. I'll help with the kids, and I'm sure my mom and Nathan's mom will help out." She said.

Emily smiled, "Oh, thank you Daley."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa and Jackson walked inside a fancy restraunt, "Okay, my foster mom works here. She can get us a table for free," Said Jackson.

Melissa smiled, "Wow, this place looks nice."

"Yeah, I don't come here much...Cori, my foster mom, is the owners sister.  
He's a nice guy,"

Melissa looked at her menu, a older gentleman walked up to them. "Jackson, it's so nice to see you again." He said.

"Kevin! Nice to see you too! Hey, this is my girlfriend Melissa. Melissa, this is my foster mom's brother." Jackson greeted.

Kevin kissed Melissa's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," He said softly. Melissa blushed, "It's so nice to meet you too, sir."

"Oh, please, call me Kevin." Said Kevin, Melissa giggled and looked at him. "Okay, pleased to meet you Kevin."

Kevin smiled at her and turned to Jackson, "She's a keeper,"

Jackson blushed, "Thanks..."

Cori walked soon came to Jackson and Melissa to take their order, "What can I do for you fine couple today?"

Jackson smiled, "What do you want Mel?"

Melissa looked at the menu, "Gee, I don't know...what are you having Jackson?"

"I'm having a chicken sandwich, it's really amazing." Said Jackson, Melissa closed the menu and looked at Cori. "I'll have what he's having,"

"Okay, two chicken sandwiches...do you want a desert to go with that?" Asked Cori.

Jackson looked at Melissa, "One milk shake, shaked, not stirred. Thank you,"

Cori left with their order, Melissa smiled at Jackson. "This is so expensive," She whispered.

Jackson leaned back, "It's okay, Mel. I'm pretty tight with Kevin,"

Melissa looked at him, "Oh really?"

"Yup, and Cori's husband's cool too. He's a fireman." Jackson had opened up a lot more since they crashed on the island.

Jackson had finally learned to relax, "Okay, here you go." Said Cori, she placed their food down on the table.

"Enjoy,"

"Thank you,"

-------------------------------------------------

Emily laid on the couch, thinking. She grabbed her laptop and started to type.

'It was November 20th, I woke up. And I went downstairs, there I saw my big brother Eric making coffee.

I was pregnant, tired, and cranky. I sat at the breakfast table, and Eric handed me a muffin.

"I need clothes," I told him, Eric looked at me. "Why?"

A simple question that guys always ask, "Because, I can't fit in my clothes. Or your clothes." I complained.

Eric put down his muffin, "I'm sorry, I can't...I've got bills to pay. Maybe we can go shopping tomorrow," It sucked being the younger sister, because

you always had to listen to the older brother.

"Fine," I muttered.

Eric looked at me, "I'll drop you off at Melissa's, so you have someone to talk to."

Oh, how considerate...

"Okay..."

So later, when I was at Melissa's. She had to leave, and Jackson was there. So I left to go to Jackson's place with him, which was way uncomfortable.

And then we went home, it was quiet...too quiet. I walked up stairs, seeing a hand sticking out the door frame.

My heart pounding all of the sudden, "ERIC!!!" I screamed. Blood splattered on the door, and I saw Eric...dead.

Jackson ran upstairs, seeing what I saw. He cussed, I looked back at him. Tears falling to the ground, I fell in his arms.

Crying, he was gone, Eric...I was all alone...'

Emily looked at the screen, tears slowly rolling down the side of her face.

She closed the laptop and sighed, "This is my life...I just gotta get used to it." She muttered.

The babies were asleep in the room next to Emily, her heart was broken.

'Does Danny deserve to know his children?' She asked herself.

Emily sighed, 'Yeah, he does...their his kids too!'

Emily picked up the phone book, looking down the letter H.

"Okay...here goes nothing," Emily dialed the Henson's number, "Please don't pick up, please don't pick up..."

"Hello?" A male voice asked. Emily said straight up, "Is this Danny?" She asked.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"This is Emily...Emily McGorrill, I want to get to know you better." She said boldly.

"Okay, why are you calling though?" Danny asked stupidly.

"Because, you've got five children who don't know their father!!"

"...alright, I see your upset. I'm coming over right now," Said Danny.

Emily smiled, "Thank you,"

She hung up, no one was home with Emily. It was just her, and the babies.

Emily walked upstairs, to the nursery. "Hey, guess what. You guys get to meet your daddy," Emily said to her kids.

She had name-tagged all of their outfits, to tell them apart.

"Lacey, Jeremy, Holly, Adam and Eric." Emily said to herself.

The door bell rang, "That was quick, mommy will be right back."

She ran downstairs, and opened the door.

There Danny stood, "Hey..." He said.

Emily smiled, "Hi...the...the kids are upstairs, if you want to see them." She said.

Danny smiled back, "I want to see our kids,"

"Our kids?" Asked Emily, "Alright fine...your kids," Danny said.

"Better,"

(Incase your wondering what Danny and Emily look like, Emily looks like

Hayden Panettiere. I think I may have said that Emily was a brunnette, but I change my mind, she's a blonde. Lol.

And Danny looks like Joe Jonas,) 


	17. Chapter 17

Danny walked into the nursery, nervous.  
"All of them...at once?" He asked.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, made me huge..."

Danny laughed, "Well...I'm sorry about that, my bad."

Emily smiled, "Yeah, you better believe it's your bad." 'Oh my God, did I just smile at him!?' Thought Emily.

"Hey, I've been thinking about getting to know you more..." Danny said.

Emily looked at him, "Me too...I don't have any grudge on you...Jackson, Ian and Nathan do. I'll call you when Jackson goes on another date with Melissa.

I don't mind you seeing...our kids." She said.

Danny looked at her, "Wow, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just want the kids to know their father." Said Emily.

Danny nodded, "I want them to know me too..."

Emily looked into his hazel eyes, but then turned away. "But there's one condition," She added. "No bad attitudes, no cussing, nothing bad. I do see good in you Daniel Henson, I want to believe that your a good guy."

Emily said strongly. Danny looked at her, 'She's so beautiful, why did I even listen to Trent!?'

Emily opened the nursery door, and she walked into Jackson. "Hey, what the heck are you doing here!?" Jackson shouted.

Emily pushed Jackson back, "Chill Jackson, I invited Danny to come and see his children."

"Okay...next time I'm gonna be right here...watching your every move...it'll feel like prison..." Jackson muttered.

Emily kicked Jackson's ankle, "OW!!" He shouted.

Emily smiled at Danny, "I'll call you some time,"

"Oh, here's my e-mail address..." Said Danny, he wrote it down and left.

Jackson grabbed Emily, "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?!?!" He screamed.

"He's a sweet guy!!" Emily said. Jackson laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, sure!! The guy who dragged you into the bushes, raped you, got you pregnant with five kids. YOU THINK DANNY!!! DANNY IS SWEET!?!?!?!??! You are grounded!!" Jackson shouted.

Emily put her hands on her hips, "I'm a mother, you can't ground me! Ha."

"But I'm two years older, so get in your room...I'll take care of the kids." Jackson said.

Emily ran into her room and locked the door, she sat down at her desk and turned on her computer.

She pressed the E-mail button and started to E-mail Danny.

'Danny, sorry about what happened with Jackson...he's a little over protective. We had a huge fight, but no worries, I'll win.

I don't want you to get all stressed because of the kids, I can take care of them...I am not at all mad at you, but you look so familiar. I just don't know where I saw you.

I'll talk to you later, Emily.'

-------------------------------------------------

NIGHT

Danny slammed his door and went online to check his E-mails, 'You've got one new message,' The computer said.

Danny clicked on the message.

He smiled, after reading Emily's E-mail.

'Emily, I'm so glad you E-mailed me. My dad's fighting with my two older brothers, yes...I'm the youngest.

You said I looked familiar? See if you can recognize this...three years ago, Mrs. Patterson's math class.

You sat right next to me, and we always got stuck as partners.

Does that ring a bell? Look, I'm really sorry for what I did. I know I've said that a million times, but if I could go back in time, I'd stop myself.

What I did was sinfull, sick, and wrong. I really want to get to know you better...Danny out.' Danny stared at the screen, he had fallen for Emily.

It was love at first sight, back in 7th grade.

FLASH BACK

Emily, 12, sat on the floor by her locker. "My mom died..." She said to Melissa and Taylor, Melissa grabbed her hand.

"We're always here for you Em..." She said.

Emily's blonde hair pulled in pig-tails, her big blue eyes filled with pain. Her heart told the whole story, the whole story on Emily's life.

Eric ran up to them, "In coming!!" He shouted.

Taylor stood up, "It's...it's the bullies!!"

Emily lifted her head up, she saw Danny Henson, the youngest in the crowd of bullies.

Danny looked at Emily, he had a look of sorrow for a few seconds but then turned back to his friends.

Eric sat down next to Emily, "How are you doing?" He asked her.

Emily looked at him, "What if daddy dies?" She asked.

Eric pulled her closer, "He's not gonna die, I promise"  
Daley walked up to them moping around, "Guess who won the election again this year...?"

Taylor smiled, "Nathan?"

"Yup, that duffus can't do anything right." Daley said.  
Eric snickered, "You say duffus funny,"

Emily pulled her hair out of her face, "This is so wrong..."

Daley bent down, "Emily, five months ago...my mom died. I know how you feel,"

"NO YOU DON'T!!!!!" Emily screamed.

Daley fell down, "Yes I do!!"

"Your mom was always busy!!! My mom was always there with me, we were...so close, and now she's gone." Emily cried. Daley looked at her, "My

mom did not shut me out of her life...she was just busy. My mother loved me very much"  
Eric stepped back, he hated female emotions.

Now both Emily and Daley were crying, hard too.

---------------------------------------------

Ian's older sister Ashley was in the garage with her band, the garage door open.

Ian looked at his sister, "Hey, Ash!!" He called.

Ashley looked at him, "Ian! Hey, mom wants you!"

Ian nodded, "Alright."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy!!" Emily shouted. Bill McGorrill ran up to her, "Oh, my sweet heart! How was your first day of school?"

"Horrible, I got in a fight with Daley Marin." Emily said.

Bill laughed, "Oh, about what? Who's gonna win the next Election? Emily, what's the matter?"

"Daley and I got in a fight, we were fighting about our moms..." She muttered.

Eric walked downstairs, "Oh yeah, Daley pulled Emily's hair...Emily ripped her shirt. It was awesome."

bill looked at him, "Eric...c'mon. School work!" He said, and then he faced Emily.

"I'm sure you have a perfectly good reason for ripping my arch enemies daughter's shirt."

"I'm gonna go to my room now..." Emily told him. Bill smiled, "Alrighty sweetheart, I'll be down here."

END FLASH BACK

----------------------------------------------------

THREE DAYS LATER

Emily stared at the phone, Jackson was on another date with Melissa. So Emily was home alone, everything was so quiet.

Till the door bell went off, Emily looked at the door, "Who is it?"

She asked.  
"It's me, Bill, your father!! It's Bill McGorrill!!"

Emily gasped, she ran up to the door and opened it.

"...dad..." She muttered. Bill looked at her, "You look beautiful..."

Emily fell into his arms crying, "I thought I'd never see you again!!"

"It was so wrong of me to leave you and Eric..." Bill trailed off, he had forgotten what Emily had said on TV. "Eric had gotten shot a month ago," He remembered.  
"So...Emily, you had babies..." Bill started. Emily closed the door, "Yes...but I didn't plan them."

"Of course you didn't!!!!"

He snapped.

Emily looked at him, "I didn't do it, you don't know anything because you shut me out of your life!!! Your making your stay short..." Emily said.

"And who says, this is still my house."

"Is not, my friend Cody Jackson pays all the bills, and before that Eric took care of the house."

"Don't backtalk your father!!" Bill shouted.  
"WELL YOUR NOT DOING A VERY GOOD JOB AS A FATHER!!!!!!" Screamed Emily

Bill looked down, "Your right...now...please, just listen to me. Who's the father?"

The phone rang when Bill finished talking, Emily answered it. "Hey, Danny...um...can you come over. Someone wants to see you,"

She said.

"Aww...the kids miss me, I'm coming!!" Danny said. He hung up.

Emily looked at Bill, "That was the father, Danny Henson...he's coming right now."

"Why doesn't he live here with you?" Asked Bill, Emily shrugged. "Cause...Jackson will kill him."

"I'm moving in, and your 'friend' Jackson can move out." Bill told her.

Emily was angry, "I don't want you to!! Your a widow who left his two children alone in a house by themselfs, to escape your messed up life!!!!"

Bill through his suit case, "I'm your father, don't tell me what to do! Where's my grandkids"  
"IF you don't leave my house in the next five minutes, I'll pull a restraining order on ya!!!" Emily shouted. "You abandoned me and my brother. And you don't even care...Eric, our friends and I crashed on an island and was stuck there for seven months!

And you have the balls to show up and demand things from me, you may have apologized. But then you turned around and pointed your finger at me, like it was all my fault you left..."

Bill grabbed his suit case, "If that's how you want it, then I'm leaving...next flight to Indiana..." 


	18. Chapter 18

Emily looked at her father and nodded, "Alright then..."

Bill opened the front door, but looked back at Emily. "Emily, if there's anything you need...please, just call me."

Chapter seven: So I thought

SEVEN WEEKS LATER

Emily walked into the living room, Danny had come over. "Hey, guess what?" Danny said.

Emily looked at him, "What?"

"I have decided to leave my home, my dad and brothers are bad influences."

Emily smiled at Danny, "Well good for you,"

Danny looked at her, "I want to tell you something, promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise," Said Emily, Danny grabbed her hand. "I love you,"

Emily looked at him, "Wow...Danny..."

"I know your mad, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry," Danny started to apologize.

Emily smiled at him, "No...I love you too..."

Emily said the words oh so softly, but they hit Danny like bricks.

"You do?" He asked.

"Danny, your not a bad guy. Sure you've made mistakes, but your forgiven!!"

Emily said to him.

Ian was walking down Emily's street with a bouque of flowers, he wanted to ask her out on an official date.

He looked into her window, to make sure she was home. But he didn't like what he saw, he saw Emily and Danny hugging.

He was angry, he ran into Emily's house. "HOW COULD YOU!?!" He screamed.

Emily looked at him, "Ian!! How did you-"

"What are you doing here!?" Ian said, looking at Danny.

Danny looked at Ian, "Ian, I'm sorry, I was just talking with Emily."

"You stole my girlfriend!!" Ian shouted.

Emily put her hands on her hips, "We were never really together!!"

"Well fine, I never want to see you again!!" Ian threw his flowers on the ground and left, Danny closed the door.

"Wow..."

"He's mad, he likes me...but I realized that I don't really like him. I did before, when things were...I don't know." Emily stopped talking.

Danny looked at her, "So your saying, you sorta was his girlfriend before?"

"Yeah, a little bit. But we never kissed or went out or anything." Emily explained.

"But he doesn't love kids, I found out yesterday."

"What did he say?" Asked Danny,

"He called our kids mistakes," Emily said.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Emily, when my mom was alive...she always said that children were a blessing. No matter where they came from,"

Emily started to smile, "Thanks Danny..."

-------------------------------------------------------

Melissa walked down the park with Jackson, she was wearing a blue hoodie and jeans.

"So...I heard that Danny is visiting his kids now?" She asked.

Jackson looked at her, "Um...yeah, Danny's actually a descent guy."

"Shocking," Melissa said. Jackson laughed, "I was shocked too...but I think Emily wants him around for the kids."

"I guess so..."

Jackson pulled Melissa closer and kissed her, "I love you"  
"I love you too Jackson,"

----------------------------------------------------- 


	19. Chapter 19

Danny put on his coat, he looked at Emily. "Alright, I'll see you later..." He said.

Emily nodded, "Yeah..." She tried to smile, but she kept thinking about Ian.  
She had known Ian forever, long enough to know that if someone hurt Ian that he would do something back to you.

"Bye..." Danny said as he stepped outside, Emily smiled and closed the door.

She leaned against it and started to cry, she went to sit at the kitchen table.

She closed her eyes, "Eric, I don't know if you can hear me...I miss you so much..." Tears rolling down her cheeks, "You were the only one I really trusted!! Now your gone, I can't feel you right next to me, laughing...joking around

like you used to...it just seems like my whole life is starting over and your not here.

Guess what? Dad came over, all the way from Indiana...well...we had a huge fight, I told him to leave. He's mad at me, I hate being alone.

And I have five kids, yes, five. Their all so beautiful, the last child...he looks so much like you...

that I named him after you.

I know, that some day we'll meet again. And spend all of eternity together, I will keep that dream with me forever.

I love you..."

Emily wiped her tears and looked at the clock, it was seven forty-seven.

"Jackson should be back by now..."

--------------------------------------------------------

Jackson got in his car and locked it, he turned and faced Melissa.

"So...we should be getting home..." He said. Melissa smiled and took off her jacket.

"Alright,"

Jackson gazed into Melissa's black eyes, and as Melissa stared into Jackson's deep blue eyes.

They leaned forward and kissed like it was the end of the world, someone knocked on the window of the car.

Melissa looked up, "Daddy!!" She shrieked.

Mr. Wu flashed his flashlight, Jackson had red lipstick smeared on the side of his face. "Sir..." He started.

Melissa looked at her father, "Dad, it's not what you think!!"

Mr. Wu knocked on the window, "Open the door young lady,"

Melissa unlocked the door and grabbed her jacket, "Bye Jackson..." She muttered.

Jackson sank lower into his seat, "Bye...Mel..." 'Busted...' He thought.

"How dare you lock yourself in a car with a boy, that is bad bad bad"  
Mr. Wu yelled.

Melissa looked at him, "Daddy I'm sorry!! We just kissed!!"

"Just kissed?!? You were making out with him, oh don't lie to me Melissa Ashley Wu. You are grounded."

"But dad-"

"No buts, put on your jacket. We're going home." 


	20. Chapter 20

-

Emily drummed her fingers on the counter, it was almost nine o'clock.

She heard the door open, "Hey, sorry I didn't come home when I told you when I was going to be home."

Emily looked up, she dropped her pencil. "It's okay...where were you though?"

"At the park...with Melissa..."

"Let me guess, you and Melissa kissed in the car. Her dad was at the park and he saw you guys."

"Damn!! How'd you guess!?" Jackson whispered.

Emily smiled half-heartedly and picked up her cellphone, "Her dad called, she's grounded."

"EEEUGGGHHH!! All my fault!" Jackson shouted.

Emily jumped, "Babies"  
"Sorry!!!"

"I'm gonna go to bed, Jackson..."

"Alright,"

--------------------------------------------------------

FLASH BACK --------------------------------------

Jackson leaned against his locker, watching all the rich girls walking by.

But one of the girls had caught his eye, was it her long black hair, or the fact that she wasn't trying to fit in?

"Hi..." He said. The girl smiled, "Your Jackson right?"

"Yeah, and you are...?" "Melissa," She said.

Jackson smiled, "Melissa, got it."

"Oh, that's my mom out there...I gotta go, bye Jackson!" And the girl left.  
Leaving Jackson breathless, but he had no way of showing feelings. Not that he didn't know how to show his feelings...he just never wanted to.

Jackson opened his locker, then his locker door closed all of the sudden.

"Your Emily McGorrill right?" He asked.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's me. So what are you doing here?"

"Going to school, like everyone else..." Jackson muttered.

She smiled, "Okay. ERIC!! LET'S GO!!!" She shouted.

Jackson sighed, he hated rich and spoiled girls.

Another girl walked by, she was nicely dressed, she was pretty.

She had long brown hair, freckles, she looked nice.

Jackson looked away, afraid that she might have saw him.

He never liked first days, or second days, or any day.

But for what he didn't know, his life was going to change...one...scary step at a time.

END FLASH BACK

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter EIGHT: Several years

FOUR YEARS LATER

------------------------------------------------

'It was four years ago I met him, his bad ways changed to good.

His heart softened as we had fallen for each other, a bride-to-be? Not yet, but someday, I will get married. To the right guy who won't want to break my heart.

Danny had four years to break my heart and yet he never had, and what about Ian?

He had moved on, he had married Taylor. Yes, Ian Mallibar had married Taylor Hagen.

And they are doing just fine, in fact...they are excepting a baby!

Many people-and my friends-ask me if when I get married, am I going to have more kids.

I told them, "I don't know, only time will tell."

Daley...she's dating another guy named Darryll Jonathan.

Nathan, he's still heart broken. He loved Daley with all of his heart, and what about Melissa and Jackson?

Well, their still dating...but time will change right? Well, I have to go. As my child wants me, ha ha.' Emily wrote, she put down her pen and looked down on the little hands tugging on her pant leg.

"Eric..." She said. She bent down and picked him up, "Where's daddy?" She asked.

"In thu kitchen..." Eric whined. Emily walked downstairs, "Danny?" She called.

Lacey and Holly ran up to Danny, "Daddy, daddy!!" They chanted.

Danny picked them up, "Oh, my ladies are getting so big!!" He laughed out.

Emily put down Eric and walked upto Danny, "I got your card, thank you."

"Your welcome Emily," Danny said. He kissed Emily on the cheek and walked into the play room, "Jeremy!! Adam!! My manly men!!"

Eric walked up to Danny, "What about me daddy?" He asked. His big blue eyes shining.

Danny smiled, "Of course, your my manly man too!!"

Emily leaned against the door frame and smiled, "They really like you,"

Danny picked Eric up and smiled, "I hope so, either that or their just playing one big trick on me."

"Oh, I seriouslly doubt that..." Emily said.

Danny bent down, "Eric, why don't you go play with your brothers! Mommy and I will be right over there."

Eric nodded and sat down to play with his Mega Blocks.

Danny leaned into Emily, "You raised these kids good," He muttered.

Emily closed her eyes and then looked at him. "Well thank you..."

Danny laughed and kissed Emily, Emily looked at him. "Wow..." She said.

Danny scratched his head, "Yeah, I know...it's been a while since I've kissed you like that." He muttered.

Emily nodded, "Uh...yeah." 


	21. Chapter 21

Danny stepped back, "Um...I'm gonna go now, tell Jackson I said hi."

"I will..."

------------------------------------------------

Melissa stared at her computer screen, IMing Jackson

Peace-chic: So...what r u going to do today?

Run-hide: Dunno, I'm feeding a kid.

Peace-chic: Is it a boy kid?

Run-hide: Yeah it's Jeremy.

Peace-chic: Aw, Jeremy's a cuty.

Run-hide: Jeremy looks like a girl!!!

Peace-chic: He looks like his sister Lacey, is that such a big deal?

Run-hide: Guys shouldn't look like girls unless they wanna!!

Peace-chic: Right.  
Run-hide: Hold on, Nathan popped up.

Jackson wrote, he clicked on Nathan's IM user name.

Run-hide: U wanna come over?

Geex-leader: Daley left me!!!

Run-hide: Nathan, it's been a whole year. Grow up!!!

Geex-leader: SHUT UP!!!!

Peace-chic: Nathan, r u okay?

Geex-leader: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

Run-hide: Loser...

Geex-leader: I SAW THAT!!!

Run-hide: Your a mess!!

Peace-chic: Cody Andrew Jackson, that's enough. Leave Nathan alone.

Run-hide: Aw, but mom!  
Melissa rolled her eyes.

Peace-chic:(

Run-hide: Alright already, don't get mad.

Geex-leader: DALLEYYYY!!!!

Run-hide: NATHAN!! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!

Peace-chic: Melissa out.

Peace-chic has signed out

Run-hide: My girlfriend left!!

Geex-leader: Well at least she isn't cheating on you...

Run-hide: Why would she?

Geex-leader: Girls like her, don't always hang with the bad boy.

Run-hide: And what does that mean?

Geex-leader: I'm saying your not her type!

Run-hide: She loves me and I love her...very much. And this is none of your big-haired business!!

Nathan touched his hair

Geex-leader: I made my hair that way, it ain't my fault!!

Run-hide: Whatever you say, Nathaniel...

Geex-leader: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!

Run-hide: Alright

Blonde2.0 has signed in: Jackson!!! The waters boiling.

Run-hide: Oh crap!

Blonde2.0: Hey Nathan!

Geex-leader: Hi...Emily...

Blonde2.0: I gotta go, I'll talk 2 u l8er.

Blonde2.0 has signed out. 


	22. Chapter 22

-  
Jackson watched TV, Emily sat in the chair next to him reading.

"How many times are you gonna read that book Emily?" Jackson asked.

Emily looked at him, "I don't know. Quiet, I'm reading..."

Jackson rolled his eyes, he flipped through the channels.

"Ooh, MTV!" He said.

"I wish we could play there one day, Ian, you and me."

"I," Emily corrected him.

"Whatever!!!" Jackson snapped.

He looked at her, "God your so annoying!!"

Emily rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Lacey and Holly walked downstairs, "Mommy!!" They called.

Emily turned and looked at them, "What is it sweet hearts"  
"Lacey did it, Lacey did it!!!!" Holly shouted.

Lacey pushed Holly, "I did not!"

Jackson turned the TV off and looked at them, "Okay...who did it?"

"Lacey," Holly stated.

"Uncle Jackson, Holly did it!!" Lacey complained.

Emily put her book down, "Did what?"

"Holly pushed Eric in the tub,"

Jackson looked at Emily and Emily looked at him, they both ran upstairs.

Jackson went to open the bathroom door but it was locked, "NO!!!" Emily screamed. Knowing that Eric had a condition, he couldn't save himself.

Jackson rammed into the door, completely breaking the door in two.

Emily ran in and pulled Eric out of the bath tub, she hugged him. "Oh...Eric..."

Eric, shivering, scared.

Jackson grabbed his shoulder, "Ow..." He muttered.

Emily stood up and wrapped Eric in a towel, "Are you okay?" She asked him.

Eric shook his head, "N-n-n-no!"

Jackson groaned, "Did you hit the door hard enough Jackson?" Emily asked him.

Jackson nodded, "It hurts..."

Emily dried Eric and put him in new PJ's, "You want to sleep with mommy tonight?" She asked him.

Eric grabbed onto the hem of her shirt and nodded, (NOTE!!! Eric is her

son! Her brother Eric is dead, she named her son after Eric because her son looked so much like her brother!! Eric the Second!!!)

"Alright," Emily picked Eric up and carried him to her room, she looked back. The four other children behind her, "Do you all want to sleep with mom?"

The kids nodded, Emily sighed. "Alright..."

Jackson started to laugh, "Have a...good...night!!" And then he left.

---------------------------------------------

NEXT DAY ------------------------------

Emily opened her eyes, sore beyond belief. Jackson opened the door, "Did you have a good night?" He asked. He snickered.

Emily shot an evil glance at him, "How's your arm doing?"

Jackson frowned, "None of your bees wax," He said, trying to sound like Emily's brother.

"I thought so," Emily muttered.

Ten little legs wrapped around her body, she was practically imprisoned by her own kids.

"Jackson..."

"Yes?" Jackson asked.

Emily looked at him, "Help..."

Jackson looked down, "I can't right now...I...sorta have a visitor right now."

"Why does Emily keep moving the cups around!?" Called a female voice.

"I don't know Mel!!" Jackson called out.

Emily pushed the legs off of her and got out of bed, "How long has Melissa been here?"

Jackson scratched his head, "I lost track..."

Melissa walked upto him, "Jackson...why aren't you..." Melissa was in a short pajama dress.

"Melissa!! Did you sleep over!?" Emily asked.

Melissa blushed, "Maybe..."

"I invited her!" Jackson said.

Emily put her robe on, "Why?"

"Because I felt like it! Is that such a big deal!?"

"I...no..." Emily looked at Melissa, "I like your pajama's..."

"Oh, thank you!!" Melissa said.  
"That was an unreplient comment!!" 


	23. Chapter 23

Emily was mad. Her lower back hurt, her arms hurt, her whole body hurt.

Jackson leaned closer to Melissa, "All five of the kids wanted to sleep with her, as for the size of the bed...you can tell she's gonna be very very moody."

Melissa nodded, she wrapped her arms around Jackson's waist. "I think I should go..."

Jackson ran his fingers through her hair, "No...please stay..."

Melissa smiled, "I would love too...but I really can't."

"Don't worry, Emily won't bite your head off!!" Jackson called out.

Melissa looked back, "I talk to you later Jackson...I love you!"

Jackson sighed, "Alright, I love you too..."

Melissa went into the bathroom to put her clothes on, Jackson walked into the kitchen.

And he slapped the counter top, "What are you doing!?"

Emily looked at him, "Taking some aspiren..."

"You drove Melissa away!" Jackson muttered.

"Chillax!! You'll see her again today!" Emily told him.

Emily slowly sat down on the couch and whimpered, "Neck hurts...?" Jackson asked her.

Emily didn't nod, but said. "Yes,"

"Well, good. Serves you right,"

"Psh..."

Emily and Jackson looked at each other with angry faces, "I'm moving out," Jackson then said.

Emily turned her head, "Ow!!"

Jackson looked at her, "I'm sick of...taking care of your kids, for four years!!"

'Oooh, someone's having a melt down.' Emily thought, "You were helping,"

"Well, find someone else to help. I'm tired...of...of having Melissa over at night and feel bad for inviting someone over without your permission because it's your house!!"

Emily looked at him, "Alright...I'll ask Danny to move in."

Jackson scratched his head, "On second thought...I'm staying."

"Okay...whatever." Emily looked away and looked down.

"I'm going to take a shower..." Jackson said through his teeth. Emily rolled her eyes, "Okay."

Jackson walked upstairs, he bumped into Jeremy. "Where's daddy?" He asked.

Jackson bent down to his level, "I don't know...don't you mean your mommy?"

"No, I want my daddy." Jeremy yawned.

Jackson nodded, "Well...ask your mom."

(Sorry, a short chapter. My arms are sore considering I'm typing with a baby in my arms. lol, I'll update soon!!) 


	24. Chapter 24

Jeremy walked downstairs, "Mommy!!" He hollared.

Emily stood up and walked to him, "Hey sweet heart! What's the matter?"

Jeremy looked at her, "Where's daddy?"

Emily tucked strands of Jeremy's black hair behind his ears, "You know what, I'll call him. Later, I promise."

Jeremy nodded, "Ahright..."

Lacey and Adam walked downstairs, Lacey's long black hair all over the place. And Adam's blonde hair shagged from rolling over constantly last night.

"Momma! Is daddy gonna come today?" He asked. His vocabulary was way better than the others, Emily turned around.

"Um..." She muttered. She felt something grab her pant leg, she looked down. "Eric...how did you get down here?"

Eric lifted his arms up, stretching for his mom to pick him up.

The phone rang, Emily picked Eric up. Jackson answered the phone, it was Danny.

"Hey, how are you doing baby?" Danny asked. Jackson made a face, then he started to laugh.

"Dude, it's Jackson."

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Danny shouted.

Jackson kept laughing, "E-Emily, it's Danny!!"

Emily ran up to Jackson, "Thank you!! Danny, please please please come over today. The kids miss you!"

Danny laughed, "I'm coming, I wouldn't shut the kids out of my life."

"You better not, 'cause I had first hand experience of what it feels like to be shut out of someone's life."

Danny sighed, "I'm not gonna be like your father Emily, and I don't plan on being like him either."

"Thank you...please, the kids are freaking out!"

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Bye, I love you."

"I love you too..." Emily smiled.

Jackson looked at her, "You've fallen in love with him!!"

"So what? He's the father!! And he loves me, he's a good guy Jackson." Emily said.

Jackson sighed, "Okay...if that's what you want to believe!"

Emily rolled her eyes and went downstairs, "Daddies coming!!" She called.

All the kids smiled from ear to ear.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ian sat at his kitchen table, he looked at his tiny apartment and sighed.

He looked at his wife sleeping in their room, he smiled. 'Taylor looks like a Godess when she's asleep.' He thought.

Ian stood up and walked into their room, he looked at Taylor and kissed her forehead.

Her blonde hair, it looked like silk to Ian.

"Ian..." Taylor muttered. Ian looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Back off...your breathing all my air."

Ian forgot, Taylor was snippy. Because of her being five months pregnant.

Ian smiled and went back to his table.

------------------------------------------------------------

Lex sat on the couch with his friend Heather, he smiled at her.

"So...do you want juice?" He asked.

Heather nodded, "Yes please,"

Lex got up and went to the kitchen, he looked at Heather and looked away.

He looked into a silver pot and checked his hair. 'Okay, stay cool Lex, stay cool.'

"So...Lex, your fifteenth birthday is coming up." Heather said.

Lex smiled, "Yup,"

Heather blushed, Lex laughed funny. "What is it?"

"I...I...I..." Heather stuttered.

"You...?"

"I really like you..." She said.

Lex smiled big, "Oh, that's a relief!!"

"Why is it?" Asked Heather.

Lex looked at her, "I like you too!"

Heather looked down and smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, Heather. Your the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Lex said. Heather giggled, "Wow...thanks..."

Lex looked at her, and blushed. "I really want to kiss you." He said fast, and he covered his mouth.

Heather started to laugh, "It's okay, so do I."

Lex took his hand off his mouth, "Really?"

Heather nodded.

Lex leaned closer, he started to sweat.

He leaned back, "I'm sorry, can you open the window. It's a little hot in here..." He muttered.

Heather got up and opened the window, "Look, if your not ready I understand."

"Okay, maybe...I'm just not ready. Your right."

"There's no hard feelings, I promise." Heather said.

Lex sighed, "Thank you..." 


	25. Chapter 25

------------------------------------------------------- 

"Daddies here!! Daddies here!!" The kids shouted.  
Danny walked inside, Jeremy and Adam ran up to him.

"Look, daddy!! I cut myself and I didn't even cry!!" Jeremy boasted.

Adam looked at him, "Yes you did..."

Jeremy pushed him, Danny laughed. "Well, good for you."

Lacey and Holly ran downstairs with makeup smeared all over their faces, Danny laughed. "I'm taking that you girls got into your mothers makeup."

Lacey looked at Holly and Holly looked at her. "We're pretty," They said.

Danny bent down and pulled out a cleanex from his pocket, "Well...I think you need to take a little of the pretty off..." He said.

"We're not pretty?" She pouted.

Danny looked at her, "Oh, your very pretty. Your so pretty you don't even need makeup!"

He was impressed with his childrens speach skills, Holly smiled. "Nature pretty?" She asked.

Danny laughed, "Naturally pretty, yes you both are."

Emily was at the top of the stairs, smiling. "You sure have a way with women," She commented.  
Danny looked up, "Holy crap!"

Jeremy looked at him, "Momma!! Daddy said a bad word!"

Emily smiled, "Go play,"

Danny stood up, "You look beautiful!"

Emily blushed, "Thank you...do you know what day is tomorrow?" She asked.

Danny smiled, "Indepenence Day?" He asked. He knew that tomorrow was Emily's 20th birthday, he was playing her.

"C'mon Danny!! Think!"

"Fourth of July!" Danny responded.

Emily rolled her eyes, "It's March!! Not July!!"

"Okay, c'mon!! I want to spend time with my kids!!" Danny said.

Emily sighed, "Fine..."

Danny went into the back, he pulled out his cellphone and called Ian, "Dude!!"

"I'm a girl, and who's this?"

"Taylor, it's me Danny." He said.

"Oh, sorry, what's up?"

"Emily is asking me question's about her birthday!!"

"Well, don't say anything to her, lie"  
"I already did...twice!!" Danny said.

"Well, don't tell her...it's a surprise!!"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Pregnant women, forgets everything. I already told you I was keeping the secret!!"

"Alright, bye"  
-  
MORNING ---------------------------------------

Emily woke up, she heard people talking downstairs.

She put her robe on and went to see what was going on.

Jackson had invited everyone over for Emily's surprise party, he had let Emily sleep in. It was 11:00 o' clock already.

Nathan sat on the couch, staring at Daley and her boyfriend.

Taylor heard Emily's footsteps, "She's coming!!" She whispered.  
Everyone hid, Emily was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jackson...kids? Where are you?"

"SURPRISE!!!!"

Everyone shouted.

Emily smiled and laughed...then realized. "Oh my God, I'm in a robe. I'll be right back!!"

Ian nudged Danny, "Taylor told me that your gonna ask Emily to marry you."

Danny nodded, "She's so perfect, she's like an angel."

"And so is Taylor...but girls get hormonal, and that ain't no fun." Ian said.

Danny laughed, "Emotions are never fun..."

--------------------45 MINUTE LATER----------------------------

Emily had opened all the presents, read all the B-day cards, and blown out all 20 candles.

"Wow...guys, thank you!!" Emily said.

Ian looked at Danny, giving him the look that said: 'Go on, don't waste time!!'

Danny nodded, he smiled. He got infront of Emily, "Oh, your forgot one present." He said.

He pulled out a little black box, he opened it. Revealing a small diamond ring.

Emily stared at the ring, and then at him. Danny got on one knee, he smiled.

"Emily...will you marry me?" He asked.

All the other girls smiled and started to cry.

Emily smiled, "Yes." She said.

Everyone smiled at the two, Danny kissed Emily. "Happy birthday!!"

-  
Chapter Eight: He's a bad dude...

2 years later

Lex POV

I was sitting at my desk doing my homework, ignoring Daley and her stupid boyfriend Darryll.

"Alexander Henry Marin..." I heard someone call me.

I looked over my shoulder, there Darryl was, looking at me.

"I need to talk to you," He said.

I looked at him stupidly, "What do you want?"

"Don't get all pissy son!" He barked, he shut my door and locked it.

"Hey...what are you..." I trailed off, I gulped.

Darryl started to laugh, "You look like a frightened rabbit, your as white as one too...oh, such a shame. You know, being seventeen sucks!!"

I can not believe Daley's still dating this jerk!!!

I looked at him, "What do you know? Your just a lawyer, you don't think of nothing but yourself!"

"Hey, watch your language kid!"

He grabbed me by the arm and threw me in my closet, "I don't even love your sister!! I'm only here because your father is rich...and famous, and most importantly RICH!!"

What a doof...

"So...basically, your dating my sister for her father's money?" I asked him.

Darryl laughed, "Your a genius, you pick up stuff so fast."

"I'm 17, I know things." Was my remark.

"Ha, you think you know things. I don't even like you, did you know that?"

Duh. "For 4 years, Darryl. For four fricken years, you've been making my life hell!!

So why don't you back off!!"

Darryl grew angry, he lifted his fist. He pounded it into my stomach, I tried to get him back but I grew weaker and weaker the more he got me.

REGULAR POV

Darryl shoved Lex in his closet and locked the door, Lex lay unconsious in the dark closet he was stuck in.

Darryl walked downstairs, and went outside to his car. He got in it and saw Daley sitting there, "Hey sweetie," He said.

Daley smiled, "Hey..."

"Let's go get a coffee," He said.

And they drove off.

LEX POV

Ow...God, what happened? Oh yeah...

I sat up, my stomach hurt like hell.

I could feel blood dripping from my nose, and...wait a minute, I have my cellphone with me!!

I pulled out my cellphone from my pocket and thought of who to call, Emily...no...she's too busy.

Ian, too busy...Jackson and Melissa, left for Arizona.

Nathan...perfect!!

So I dialed Nathan's number, "Hello?" Nathan shouted.

"Nathan! It's me Lex!" I said.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked angrily.

"I'm locked in my closet, Daley's stupid ass boyfriend beat the crap out of me..." I muttered.

"Wow, I never heard you say such language." Nathan commented.

"Shut up!! Get me out of here, I think my nose is broken!"

"Wait, where's Daley...?"

"I don't know!!" Holy crap, I just remembered.

"Darryl drove off with my sister!! Darryl told me he was only in to her for my father's money!!"

Silence.

"Nathan!!"

Silence.

"He must be coming..."


	26. Chapter 26

Nathan put his jacket on, his sister Emmy walked up to him. "Where are you going?" She asked.

Nathan looked at her, "Lex is locked in a closet, he was beaten the crap out of by Daley's boyfriend. I gotta help him,"

Emmy nodded, "Alright, be careful..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lex sat on the floor of his closet, he felt the the ground. He felt a hard object, he picked it up and felt it.

"Perfect..." He mutterd. It was a screw driver, he took it to the door knob. Shakey, he felt dizzy.

"LEX!!!" He heard Nathan scream. Lex missed the door knob and stabbed his arm, "OW!!!" He screamed.

Nathan unlocked the closet door, "Oh no!! Lex, are you okay?!" He asked.

Lex breathed hard, "Get...Daley..." Nathan helped him up, "Where is she?"

Lex panted, "I programed her cellphone, she's at Starbucks..."

Nathan grabbed Lex's hand and dragged him into the car, "Are you sure your okay man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...just go!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Jackson finished packing all his stuff into the U-haul, Melissa walked down her porch steps and took one last look at her house.

"Are you sure this is the right thing?" She asked.

Jackson closed the U-haul door and smiled, "Of course it's the right thing baby,"

Melissa smiled, "Well, alright. I mean, we wouldn't let that nice country home go to waste..."

"Right, now we gotta go soon." Jackson told her.  
Melissa nodded and got in the truck, "Bye California!!" They both said.

And they hit the road.

-  
----------------------------------------------------------

It was the Henson children's first day of school, Emily and Danny got the kids in to the same school they went to.

"Okay, kids, be good! I will pick you up," Said Danny.

Emily smiled.

Danny grabbed Emily's hand, "Have a good time," Emily said.  
Her kids nodded and walked with the teacher.

Danny and Emily got in their car, before Danny started the engine, Emily grabbed his hand.

"Danny, honey..." Danny looked at Emily's hand, holding on to his.

"What's wrong...?" He asked. Emily had a big smile, "I'm pregnant!"

Danny looked at her, "Are you serious!? This time, not...we...not...you...?"

"Yes, Danny. This time you don't have to feel guilty!" Emily said.  
Danny grabbed her jacket and pulled her to hug her, "Oh, baby, that's amazing!!!"

-  
-------------------------------------------------

Ian sat down at the table and handed his baby some banana food, "Taylor, remember when your water broke?" Taylor looked at him, mad. "I hated that..."

She started to remember

FLASH BACK

It was Emily's wedding, Taylor was well nine months pregnant.

"You may now kiss the bride," The pastor said.

Taylor smiled, she held onto Ian's hand. She was crying, she loved weddings.

Danny and Emily had their wedding kiss, all of their kids ran up to them.

"We're a family now!!" Danny told them.

Taylor smiled, but then she stopped smiling.

Ian looked at her, "What's wrong Taylor?"

Taylor looked at him, "I think my water just broke..."

Ian jumped up, "HOLY CRAP!!!!"

The pastor looked at him and shook his head, "God, help this young man..."

"Tay-Taylor's water broke!!" He shouted.

Emily looked at him and then ran to Taylor, "We better get you to a hospital!!"

"It's too late!!" Taylor shreiked.

"What do you mean 'It's too late!!"

"She's coming!"

Ian heard her and threw up, Jackson looked at him, "Dude!!! What did you eat!" He shouted. Not knowing what was going on.

Ian grabbed Jackson by the collar, "I'm gonna be a father!!!"

Jackson gulped, "You mean...she's...?" "YES!!!!"

Taylor screamed. Melissa and Daley helped Taylor into Emily's house, Emily had her wedding in her back yard.

Danny shook Ian's hand, "Your kid's gonna be a lucky girl, born on my wedding day!"

Emily ran upstairs and got out of her dress, Taylor kept screaming.

Jackson and Ian looked at each other, "Oh gross!!!"

IN THE HOUSE

"Okay, Taylor breathe." Daley constructed.

Taylor grabbed onto Daley's hand and squeezed the life out of it.  
"Ow ow ow ow!!" Daley yelped.

Melissa looked at Taylor, "Are you ready?" She asked calmly.

Ian burst into the room, "Don't start!! I gotta be there for Taylor!!"

Taylor looked at him, "GET OOOOUT!!!!!" She screamed.

Ian nodded, "Will do."

Melissa looked at Taylor, "Tay, are you ready?"

"Yes...sorta!!" Taylor whined.

Melissa nodded, "Alright...push!"

Taylor pushed. Screaming along the way, the boys outside were disgusted.

Nathan covered Lex's ears, "You shouldn't hear this..."

"Push, c'mon, one more!!"

It was silent, too silent.

Then the guys and parents heard the baby cry, "It's a boy!!" Melissa called.

Ian looked at his friends, "The doctor said it was a girl!! Yes!! A boy"  
Jackson slapped Ian's back, "Congrats man," He said.

Taylor smiled as she held her baby, "Wow...even though your not a girl...your still adorable..."

Emily came downstairs, "I had made this for your baby,"

She handed Taylor a white blanket, "It's knitted...thank you." Taylor said.

END FLASH BACK 


	27. Chapter 27

Lex looked at his arm, and then he pulled his cellphone out.

"Who are you calling?" Nathan asked.

Lex started to laugh, "Oh, perfect!!" He said.

Nathan looked at him, "What?"

"Before Darryl threw me in the closet, I was fooling around with the voice recorder. And guess what?"

"...you...got what Darryl said recorded?" Nathan guessed.

"Bingo! And now...I have proof, I screamed too!"

"Sweet,"

-------------------------------------------------------

Darryl looked at Daley, "You look beautiful today," He said.

Daley looked up and smiled, "Thank you..."

Darryl kept smiling at her, "Daley...I want to ask you something"  
"What's that Darryl." Daley asked.

Darryl pulled out a black box, with a ring inside. "Marry me?" He asked as he opened it.

A huge diamond ring revealed.

Nathan pulled up to Star Bucks, "Hurry!!" Lex shouted.

Nathan nodded and ran inside, "DALEY!!!" He shouted.

People stared at him, Daley's eyes snapped away from the ring and glued to Nathan.

"N-Nathan...what are you doing here!?" She asked.

Lex walked through the door, putting on an impression of someone beaten to death.

"Ow..." He whimpered.  
"LEX!!!" Daley screamed. "What happened!?"

"Darryl beat me up, don't listen to anything!" Lex shouted.

Nathan looked at Darryl, and then at the ring. "And don't marry him either,"

"Darryl's a sweet guy!! He wouldn't hurt a fly!" Daley said.

Lex pulled out his cellphone, "Explain this then"  
He pressed the 'Play' button on his cell, Darryl's enraged voice echoing from the tiny speakers.

"Kid, give me the phone..." Darryl said.

Daley covered her mouth, Lex shook his head 'no'.

"I SAID GIVE ME THAT PHONE!!!" Darryl shouted.

Nathan pushed him down, "I'm sorry, but this date...is officially over." He declared.

Daley looked at at Darryl, "How could you beat up my little brother!?"

Darryl shrugged, "He pushed me too far!!"

Daley picked up her cup of coffee, "Oh, yeah...like the law always says 'If man pushes you too far, beat the crap out of him.' Uh...I don't think so."

Daley poured her coffee on Darryl, "Have a good day, don't bother coming by..."

Nathan took Daley's hand and led her outside, Daley was mad. "Lex, did he do all this to you!?" She asked.

Lex nodded, "Well...except for the hole in my arm, I did that. Missed the door knob."

"Ha...funny..." Daley muttered.

Nathan put his hands in his pockets, "Were you...were you going to say 'Yes'?" He asked in curiosity.

Daley looked at him, "No, I was going to say 'No'...I had an odd feeling in my gut"  
Lex hugged her, "Well good for you,"

-  
-----------------------------------------

Aaron was Ian and Taylor's son, a healthy wild two year old.

"Aaron!!! Sit. Down!!" Taylor hissed. She had a splitting head ache, Aaron jumped all around their apartment.

"AARON!!!!" She snapped.

Taylor got an IM from Emily, she sighed.

Shop-chic: Hey...

Blonde2.0: How's that son treating ya?

Shop-chic: Like crap, can you help?

Blonde2.0: Taylor, I have amazing news!!

Shop-chic: What is it? TELL ME!!!

Blonde2.0: I'm pregnant!!

Shop-chic: NO WAY!!!!!

Blonde2.0: Yeah, I'm going to an apointment today.

Shop-chic: Well, I hope it goes well.

Taylor smiled. "Ian!!! Ian!! IAN!!!" She shrieked.

Ian ran to her, "What's wrong!?"

"Emily's pregnant!!" Taylor clapped.

Ian looked at her, "Well she and Danny were sure stupid!!"

"How's that?" Asked Taylor.

"They have five kids already, why need more?" Ian asked.

"Maybe they wanted more...did that ever occure to you Ian."

Ian rolled his eyes, "Well...I guess it's not a big deal...I shouldn't be freaking out about this. If they want more kids, so be it!"

-  
--------------------------------------

Melissa stared at the window of the U-haul, Jackson focusing on the road.

Melissa looked at him, Jackson dug his fingers through his dark blonde hair.

Jackson grabbed a water bottle that was infront of Melissa, and she couldn't help but stare at his muscles.

"So...Jackson, how long till we get to Arizona?" She asked.

Jackson yawned, "About 12 hours, but I may be wrong..." He answered.

Melissa smiled, "Okay..."

Jackson looked at her, and then stared at the road. "Mel...I hope you know how much I love you"  
Melissa kept her outer emotions down, but on the inside. She was screaming.

"I love you too Jackson, more than anything."

Jackson's cellphone buzzed.

Melissa picked it up, "It's a text message..." She said.

Jackson grabbed the phone, and veiwed the message.

"Oh wow..." He muttered.

Melissa looked at him, "What is it?" She asked.

Jackson put his phone down, "Emily's pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh!! That's amazing!" Melissa squelled.

-  
---------------------------------------------

"Mrs. McGorrill!!" Danny called. Emily's grandmother pulled up, "I'm so glad you came all the way from Sacramento to babysit our kids." He said.

Mrs. McGorrill smiled, "I want to meet my grand babies,"

Emily came up to the front door, "Granny!!" She said. Smiling, she and her grandmother hugged each other. 


	28. Chapter 28

"Now you kids take care," Emily's Grandma called.

Danny pulled out of the driveway and into the road.

-  
------------------------------------------------------

ARIZONA

Jackson pulled up to their house, Melissa was sleeping.

Everything was so beautiful, Jackson shut the U-haul off and he jumped out.  
He walked up to the front door and looked under the mat for a key.

Melissa woke up, she looked out her window. She yawned and got out of the U-haul.  
"Did you find the key yet?" She asked. Jackson turned around, holding a key in his hand. "Yup, let's go take a look."

Jackson opened the door to the house, Melissa grabbed his hand. "Wow...this house is so charming." She said.

Jackson closed the door, and as soon as he did...the door broke off the frame.

Melissa gasped, "Oh no!"

Jackson picked the door up, "Don't worry, I can fix this...the owner said that this house is a fixer-upper. I know how to fix things." He said.

Melissa smiled, "Okay...but are you sure that this house won't like...fall apart?"

"It might..." Jackson said, but then he saw a look of fear on Melissa's face. "I was kidding," He then said.

Melissa went outside and opened the U-haul, "Well, we better get stuff in." She said.

Jackson put the door against the wall and went to Melissa, "Yeah, we should."

He pulled boxs out, handing them to Melissa. "First the light stuff...then we get the heavy stuff." Said Jackson.

Melissa nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me,"

She picked a box up and brought it into the house, Jackson dragged in a few heavy boxs, leaving the light stuff for Melissa.

-  
-------------------------------------------------

Daley sat on the couch next to Nathan, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can't believe I trusted him Nathan," She said.

Nathan hugged her and looked into her eyes, "It's okay Daley, what you did was right...dumping him. He didn't deserve someone as perfect as you."

Daley smiled, "Aw...thank you Nathan."

Lex leaned against the hallway, he smiled. "Kiss her..." He whispered.

Nathan looked at him, "Go Lex!!"

"Hello! You caused me to stab my arm!!" Lex shouted.

Daley rolled her eyes, "Your fine, go on. Your girlfriend called."

Lex blushed, "We're just friends..."

"Whatever you say...Lex," Nathan teased.

"Lex and Heather sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Nathan and Daley sang together.

Lex ran upto his room, "I'm not listening!!"

"You know, for seventeen he's not so mature..." Nathan muttered.

Daley leaned back into the chair, "You weren't so mature when you were his age...remember?"

"No, I don't think I want to remember..."

-  
--------------------------------------------------

Taylor ran around her house, trying to make the baby calm down. "Aaron!! Calm down!!!" She shouted.

She sunk into her chair, "I need a shower..." She muttered. She picked Aaron up and she walked into the bathroom.

"Alright," She said as she took Aaron's clothes off.

Taylor put Aaron down and she took her clothes off, she opened the shower door. But before she stepped in, she heard the phone ring.

"Aaron stay there..." She said. Taylor walked into the living room, "Crap..." She muttered. She missed the call.  
Taylor picked up the phone to see who was calling, it was Daley.

Taylor re-dialed her number, she turned around. "Never mind..." She put the phone down and went back into the bathroom.

-  
-----------------------------------------------

"C'mon!! PULL!!" Jackson shouted. He and Melissa seperated between Melissa's matterass. (SP?)

"You know, either you have a huge bed...or this door is really small..." Jackson said. Melissa pulled on her matterass.

"It's the matterass, c'mon Jackson...you gotta push this time."

"I'm sorry, maybe I was pulling." Jackson mumbled, he looked up. "Crap, I was pulling on the matterass, it's not the door.

We were both pulling!"

Melissa laughed, "Okay, well...you push, and I'll pull."

-  
NIGHT -----------------------

Melissa got her room put together, she smiled. She loved Arizona, Jackson leaned against the door and laughed.

"Are you gonna be all...googly eyed tonight?" He asked.

Melissa looked at him, "Uh...hello, I can't believe we're here. This...is amazing."

"Yeah, I love Arizona myself. I used to live here once..." Jackson said.  
Melissa got off her bed and walked up to him, "Really?"

"Yeah, now come downstairs, I made dinner..."

"Oh, you made dinner. What did you make?" Asked Melissa, Jackson looked at her and smiled.

"You'll see, it ain't anything fancy. We just moved in,"

Melissa nodded, "I know that,"

Jackson led her into the dining room, "But I was able to fetch a few things, like, the bowls, plates and glasses your mom gave us.

And...I found a can of tomatoe soup in a box, so...I tried to make it...as nice as I can, but...it's really nothing.

It's just a celebration for tonight, as we...unpack this place."

Melissa giggled, Jackson's given dinner speech was nice.

'Wow...does Jackson really like me?' Melissa thought. 


	29. Chapter 29

Emily and Danny got home from the doctor's appointment, Danny helped Emily's Grandma with the bed downstairs.

Taylor and Daley sat on the couch with Emily, "So let me get this straight...your saying that there's a high chance you could have more than one baby...again?" Daley asked. Emily nodded.

"But it will be wonderful, even if I only have one baby..."

Danny sat down next to Emily, Taylor looked at him. "I always thought you were hot," She blurted out. Danny sat straight, "Uh...thank you..."

Emily laughed, "Taylor, he's mine. You've got Ian, by the way. Tell him his new hair cut looks awesome."

"I already did..." Said Taylor, Daley looked at the girls...and Danny.

"Guys, Darryl and I broke up. I dumped him, and it felt good." She said.

Taylor and Emily clapped, "That's wonderful!" Emily said. Taylor leaned back, "I always hated that guy, he was such a mean guy." She said.

Emily looked at her, "How?"

"Calling people names, and Lex called me and said that Darryl beat the crap out of him. Darryl just didn't seem right," Taylor said.

Danny clapped his hands, "I'd love to sit here and listen to you ladies chat, but I am going to go upstairs..."

Emily looked back, "Okay, sweetie."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa got in bed, digging deep into her covers in the cold Arizona night. She and Jackson's first night there, it was pretty exciting.

"Jackson, go to sleep!" She shouted when she heard Jackson step into her room, Melissa rolled onto her side.

"I agreed to move with you to Arizona, what more do you want?" She asked.

Jackson got in Melissa's bed, "My room has a crack in the window, it's freezing in there..." He told her.

"Oh, so you decided your gonna sleep with me tonight. In my bed, where I sleep?" Asked Melissa, she had a smile on her face.

"Yeah...is that a problem?" Jackson asked. His cold skin brushed against Melissa making her jump a little. "Jackson, your freezing!"

"Yeah, I know...I think it's gonna be a pretty awesome winter."

"I can't believe you talked me into moving in the winter time," Melissa muttered.

"I love you for coming with me,"

"Well thank you," Melissa said.

---------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

FIVE DAYS LATER

Nathan knocked on Daley's bedroom door, with roses in his hand. Daley opened the door, Nathan froze. Daley looked at him, "Yes...Nathan...?"

"I love you..." He finally said. Daley looked at him and smiled, "I love you too...for a long time."

Nathan looked at Daley and he pulled her close to kiss her, Daley wrapped her arms around his waist.

Lex walked out of his room and saw them kissing, _Yes!_

-----------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily walked down the cementary till she got to Eric's head stone.

"Eric..." She said. She could feel tears coming, "I miss you, I miss your stupid jokes. I miss seeing you smile, I hate it without you. Danny thinks I'm happy but I'm not."

Emily started to cry, "I would do anything just to be up in heaven with you and mama...but I guess there's nothing I can do.

Why did that person shoot you Eric? What did he want from you, this is all torment for me...I can't move on, although I seemed to have made it pretty good.

Danny is always there for me, the kids...Melissa and Jackson aren't here any more cause their in Arizona. But you'd probably know that already.

I wish...I wish I could see you again, right this moment if I could...I-I got to go...b-b-bye..."

Emily ran to her car crying, a wave of sorrow hit her. She felt regret for pushing her father away from her, and where was that feeling coming from?

All she knew was, she let her life unravel in front of her that very moment. And there was only one thing for her to do then...she had to stitch her life back together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another moment in time, things will change. Whether or not anyone likes it, things will happen. If there good or bad...for better or for worse.

The End


End file.
